


Blood Flows Like Water:Unity

by 1_Heluva_Butler



Series: Blood Flows Like Water [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Rape, Self-Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-08-22 22:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 39,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_Heluva_Butler/pseuds/1_Heluva_Butler
Summary: Our favorite reapers are back again but this time with more twists and turns at every click. Families are torn. Relationships are tested. Tears and blood are shed. Trust is broken, but can honesty, understanding and love unify two different races starting a snowball of change and mend broken hearts. Read part 2 of Blood Flows Like water to see what adventures or perhaps misadventures our reapers endure. (If you haven't read the first part, I recommend doing so or else you will be confused)





	1. Elementary My Dear Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are back. Chapter 1 of my second part to this series. Please enjoy, like, comment, and fall in love with the story. Doing these makes me want to keep on writing. Enjoy.

“Jesse,” William huffed. “For the last time, wake up for school.”

William was met with groans of an annoyed five year old. ‘What right does a five year old have to be annoyed?’ William thought to himself. Having enough, he yanked the covers from the boy. William’s eyes narrowed as he saw the cocky smirk on the boy’s face as he cuddled up underneath a smaller blanket. William pinched the bridge of his nose. This has been a process for the past several months since the triplets started primary. 

“Jesse,” Ronald called in. “If ya continue ta give your father a hard time, I won’t let ya go to aunty Grell’s house this weekend.”

“No!” Jesse sat up looking as if his whole life came crashing down at the sound of that statement.

“Then get up ya cheeky monkey.”

“Okay.”

Jesse hopped out of bed and skipped to the bathroom to freshen up for the day. Ronald smiled ruffling the blonde boy’s hair when he skipped pass him. William walked out of the room shaking his head. 

“I don’t know how you do it.” William said.

“Ya gotta be firm with Jesse,” Ronald grinned. “Mr.Supervisor should know that or do those puppy eyes make you go soft?”

“Oh hush,” William said kissing his lover on the head.

“Daddy,” Harmony skipped over.

“Yes my love,” William said kneeling down to her. 

“Don’t forget I have piano lessons today.” Harmony rocked back and forth on her heels. 

“How could I forget?” He kissed her head.

Harmony giggled in response and went downstairs. William smiled standing up. Harmony was truly a daddy’s girl. William was shaken from his thoughts when he heard splashing from the bathroom and upon turning around huffed for the what seemed to be thousandth time this morning. Jesse grinned at William as he clogged up the sink causing it to overflow and puddle on the floor.  
Ronald however was smiling working carefully with his son Will. Will has improved significantly since infancy. Gone was the feeding tube in his nose. Now all that was left was the cannula to help with breathing and a wheelchair to help him get around. One thing that never changed about Will was his quiet and shy personality. Every morning, Ronald would walk into the children’s room and he would be met with a doe eyed boy who just laid awake waiting for one of his parents to arrive. Will would either smile or frown sending a signal as to how he was feeling that morning. Either way, it was a blessing to see him alive and breathing.

“Are ya excited for your last week of school before winter break?” Ronald asked helping Will dress.

“Yes...mommy,” Will got out slowly but surely.

“Are you hungry?”

Will nodded and clung to his mother as he picked him up. Ronald carried him downstairs holding the oxygen tank in his other hand. Will needed it a lot more because of the cold winter air making it harder to breathe. Once downstairs, he helped Will into his wheelchair. Will smiled as thanks and in return Ronald kissed his head.

“Mommy,” Jesse whined.

“Yea?” Ronald answered.

“I want waffles.”

“With blueberries!” Harmony cheered from her spot at the kitchen table. 

“Ew! No. Strawberries.”

“Blueberries.”

“Strawberries!”

“Blueberries!”

“Stop fighting,” William said. “Jesse will get strawberry and Harmony will get blueberries. Problem solved.”

Jesse stuck his tongue at Harmony.

“Stoooop,” Harmony whined.

“Jesse,” William scowled causing Jesse to correct himself. “Will what kind of shake do you want today?”

“Coco,” Will said wheeling into the kitchen. 

“I think we are out of chocolate.” Hearing that made Will huff. “How about strawberry?”

“Okay.”

William smiled grabbing the food replacement shake. Even though they got Will to eat much more than when he was younger, he had a problem chewing his food. As a solution the doctor put him on a soft food and liquid diet to keep his weight up. Putting a straw into the bottle he gave the shake to his youngest son. 

“Be careful,” William said helping Will get the bottle gripped firmly.

Ronald set the waffles in front of Jesse and Harmony. They both said thank you and began to eat. Ronald then placed some in front of William and then sat with his plate. William kissed Ronald’s cheek as a thank you.

“Oh babe,” Ronald said after chewing a piece of waffle. “Before it gets too late we gotta see who can babysit on New Years.”

“Right,” William said wiping Will’s chin. “My father already said he can’t this year because he is going.”

“We can ask Olly.”

“I hate to ask him every year. He should really go.”

“Well I’ll ask ‘im and if he says he is going I guess we have to get a sitter.”

“Why can’t we go with you?” Harmony asked.

“Because ya aren’t old enough to go. It’s a grown up event.”

“Awe,” Harmony frowned. 

“How about this,” William interjected. “If you are very good these next couple weeks, I can ask if you could come for just a few hours.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

Harmony giggled and finished her breakfast. Jesse soon followed. Ronald looked at the clock and stood up.

“Get your shoes and coats on,” Ronald said. “Time to go.”

“I don’t wanna go to school,” Jesse whined. “It’s boring!”

“You have ta go. You know this. 

“I know.”

Jesse got out of his chair and went to slip his boots on and grabbed his coat. Harmony did the same and grabbed her practice music off of the piano slipping it into her bag. Ronald smiled and helped put Will’s shoes and jacket on. William cleaned up the kitchen table and then went to the car to warm it up a bit and made sure toys and such were cleared so the kids could get in quickly with less fuss. 

Once everyone was situated, they got in the car. William lifted Will into his carseat while Jesse and Harmony hopped into theirs. Ronald strapped Jesse and Harmony in and gave them their book bags. William got Will’s wheelchair in the trunk. Every day he was grateful that he and Ronald brought a second car with more room to get through daily life. 

“All set kiddies?” Ronald asked smiling getting a chorus of yeses in response. “Good.” Ronald got in the passenger seat.

“Very good,” William said locking the door after leaving some food and water for Brea. “Let’s get you all to school.”


	2. Too Different

Once at the school, Ronald and William kissed their children goodbye and wished them a good day at school. The teacher assistant who was in charge of Will pushed Will’s wheelchair and guided the other two children inside. Harmony and Jesse giggled and ran to their classes. Will was ushered to his class which held kids with other special needs and disabilities. He watched as the kids interacted with one another. It saddened him and it showed on his face. The teaching assistant, Ms.Marie noticed this and frowned. 

“Will?” Ms.Marie asked removing his jacket and hanging it up in his cubby. “Are you alright?”

Will just looked down ignoring her. Ms.Marie sighed. Out of all the children, Will was the most anti-social of them all. For him being a five year old, it concerned her that he was so opposed to associating with other students. There was still some time before actual class began so she kneeled in front of him.

“Do you want to play with the other children?” Ms.Marie asked with a warm smile. He shook his head no and looked over to the art station. “You want to draw?” Will nodded. “Okay.”

She wheeled Will over to the art table and gave him paper and art supplies. She helped him get the things he wanted and left him to his imagination.Will drew nice pictures for his age. Sometimes he would get so lost in his drawings and his thoughts he wouldn’t hear the bell for class to start. Today was one of those days. The main teacher, Mrs.Betty tapped on the desk to get Will’s attention. 

“Will,” Mrs.Betty said sternly. “If you are going to ignore the morning bell then you cannot draw in the morning before class. Understood?”

Will nodded and put away his drawing and looked up as the teacher began the lesson. When she began teaching, Will would listen and do as he was told to the best of his ability. However, he often became frustrated because he understood things faster but was treated as if he didn’t understand. After the short lesson, Mrs.Betty explained that there was going to be a test and that everyone should clear their desk and put up their paper dividers. Once everything was cleared up, she handed each student a test.

“Begin students,” Mrs.Betty said.

William looked at the paper. Math was simple. He was quite good at it. Spelling came easy. He knew plenty of big and small words because his father read to him every night. He didn’t struggle like the other kids. He understood. What he didn’t understand was why, because he was in a wheelchair and talked differently, was he treated so differently. In about forty minutes he raised his hand.

“Do you need help?” Ms.Marie asked. Will shook his head and handed her the paper. “Oh you are done?”

Ms.Marie looked over the paper and smiled giving a thumbs up to Will. Once again a perfect score. He was very intelligent. After a while the other students finished and it was time for lunch. Ms.Marie grabbed Will’s lunch bag and got his shake and some apple sauce for him. Will smiled seeing that his mom packed a chocolate shake for lunch to make up for breakfast. Once she situated Will with his food Ms.Marie walked over to Mrs.Betty.

“Can I speak with you?” Ms.Marie asked.

“Sure what is it?” Mrs.Betty looked up from her lunch. Ms.Marie sat down and whispered.

“It’s about Will.”

“What about Will?”

“I don’t think he belongs in this class.”

“Explain.”

“He has gotten a perfect score on all of his test. Sure he is shy and is in a wheelchair, but I think maybe he should be put in a higher class where they learn at a faster pace than this. Maybe he zones out because we move too slow for him.”

“Well let’s talk with his parents after school and I will speak with the other teachers and see if we can get him into a higher level class for the educational portion and get him back here for other activities.”

“Okay.”

The rest of the day went as normal. More learning, some tea time, a nap, and then it was time to go home. William showed up to the school to pick up his children since Ronald was still at work. He went inside to sign the three out but was met by Ms.Marie.

“Excuse me Mr.Spears,” Ms.Marie said smiling. 

“Yes?” William responded. 

“May we speak with you for a brief moment?”

“Of course. Everything is alright?”

“Yes. We just want to talk about Will. Follow me.”

Ms.Marie walked to the classroom where Will was. He smiled when he saw his father walk in. William walked over and stroked his hair. 

“How was your day Will?” William asked. Will nodded in response. “Good. So what did you want to talk with me about?”

“Well we wanted to know if you felt comfortable with moving Will into a regular primary class for the educational portion of the day and then having him come back here for therapy? Will is very bright.” Mrs.Betty explained.

“He has the highest grade average in the class,” Ms.Marie added in.   
“So we think that maybe we are moving at too slow of a pace for Will to actually enjoy class and if it is alright with you, when the winter break is over, we can put him in a regular class, perhaps with his siblings?”

“If you think that will be beneficial for him then I am all for it, but will there be an assistant for him in the class?” William said with slight worry.

“I will be there.” Ms.Marie said with a warm smile. “He may stand out but he will be welcomed and this may be good for the other students to see how similar they are despite the physical differences.” 

“Also,” Mrs.Betty added. “He may be less shy if he is around his siblings.”

“Well we can see how it is and if he likes it then I am fine and I’m sure Ronald would be as well.” William said smiling at Will.

“Very good,” Mrs.Betty shook William’s hand. “See you tomorrow Will.”

“Bye,” Will spoke softly.

William stood up and thanked the teachers and pushed Will towards his brother and sister’s classroom to pick them up. Seeing William, Harmony jumped up and giggled tapping the teacher’s leg.

“Excuse me Ms.Davis,” Harmony said. “Our daddy is here.”

“Oh alright,” Ms.Davis said. “Make sure you and your brother have your winter packets.”

“I made sure.”

“Very good. 

“Daddy!” Harmony ran to William and Will. “Hi Will.”

“Hello my princess,” William said kissing her head and zipping up her jacket. “Where is your brother?”

“Over there,” She looked to where the time out center was.

“Why is he in time out? (Again),” William asked Ms.Davis.

“Well sir,” Ms.Davis spoke with a sigh. “He tried to steal a student’s, a female student’s, jacket and refused to give it back. When he was told to give it back he got very cross and almost violent until we calmed him down.”

“Violent?”

“Yes, and his...attraction to female things is getting out of control.”

“I don’t see that as a problem. I will just have to, along with my partner teach him why stealing is wrong.”

“I just...I don’t wish to impose myself into your lives at home but maybe him seeing that the only female in the household is his sister, he may be confused.”

“What exactly are you saying?”

“He may be...confused about the difference between what is feminine and masculine if there are no boundaries set at home.”

“My son is not confused. He is fine. Come on Jesse.”

The teacher began to speak but William left with his children out to the car. Helping Will into the car and strapping him in, and then putting Jesse and Harmony in, he closed the door and sighed. William then got in the car and strapped in looking back at the three children.

“All set?” William asked.

“Yes,” Harmony said and frowned noticing her father’s slightly annoyed look on his face. “Daddy are you okay?”

“Yes sweetie, I’m alright.” He started the car. “Just a little puzzled.”

“Why?”

“Are you mad at me?” Interrupted Jesse playing with the zipper of his jacket.

“Jesse,” William sighed. “I am not mad, I am just disappointed. Why did you try and take the girl’s coat?”

“I wanted it.”

“But was it yours?”

“N-no,” Jesse began to sniffle. 

“Jesse don’t,” William heard the tell-tale sign of his crying son and sighed. “cry…Jesse what’s wrong? Is there something you need to tell me?” Nothing but sniffles and whimpers. 

“Ms.Davis is mean to Jesse.” Harmony said quietly.

“What do you mean?”

“She doesn’t let Jesse play with me and my friends when we play with our dollies or play dress up. If he tries, she puts him in time out and tells him to stop trying to be a girl and do boy things.”

Anger rose in William. How dare a teacher treat a student, his son in such a manner. So what if Jesse wanted to play with dolls or dress up. The world truly hasn’t changed. Everyone is still as simple minded as they were in his day.

“Jesse is this true?” William asked softly. 

“Y-yes,” Jesse said wiping his nose on his sleeve. “P-please don’t be mad at m-me. I-I just l-like girl toys.” Jesse was now sobbing.

“Jesse, Jesse calm down. I am not mad at you.”

The crying would not stop. At such a young age, this was something he was struggling with. William just, to avoid making a confrontation at the school pulled off and drove to the music school to drop Harmony off, but instead of getting out of the car like she normally did, she stayed put.

“I’m staying with Jesse,” Harmony said with determination and assurance.

“Very well,” William said proud of his daughter who was so willing to stay to protect her brother.

William drove home, however the sounds of Jesse sniffling hurt his heart more and more. Once they arrived home, William got out the car and helped Will into the house first and then helped Harmony. Harmony rushed inside and got herself a snack and snacks for her brothers. William on the other hand cupped Jesse’s small cheek and wiped the tears that were still falling off his face. He picked up the blonde boy and after closing the door, went inside. Sitting on the couch, he held Jesse on his lap.

“Jesse,” William kissed his son’s head. “What are you feeling right now?”

“Sad,” Jesse curled up into his father’s chest. 

“Is this why you don’t like school?” Jesse nodded in response.

“I-I just want t-to play with the girls.”

“And you can. If Ms.Davis has been mean to you, you could have told me or your mother. We would have been on your side.” Jesse looked up at his father. “What Ms.Davis has been doing is wrong. That is not a nice thing. But also, trying to take another person’s coat is not nice either.”

“Sorry,” Jesse sniffled again.

“Don’t cry Jesse. I’m glad you said sorry, but you should be saying sorry to the girl who you tried to take the coat from. Can you do that for me?” Jesse nodded. “Feeling a bit better?” Another nod. “No more tears?” Jesse wiped his face.

“No more tears.”

“Can I get a smile?” Jesse shook his head.

“Still sad.”

“Oh really? Are you still sad now?” 

William proceeded to attack his son with tickles. Jesse squirmed trying not to laugh but lost the battle erupting in a fit of giggles. William smiled and ruffled his son’s hair. 

“There,” William said. Jesse smiled. “And don’t be afraid to talk to me or your mother okay.”

“But I’m different.”

“What do you mean?” William asked even though he feels like he already knows the answer.

“I like girly things but I’m a boy. You and mommy like boy things.”

“That doesn’t mean anything. And you are not different.”

“I’m not?”

“Not at all. You are just like everyone else, but you have something that makes you extra special that you should be proud of.”

Jesse just smiled and hopped off his father’s lap and ran to the kitchen to have his snack. Unbeknownst to William, Will was listening to the entire conversation. Will still felt like he couldn’t say how he felt to his parents. He didn’t feel special. He felt different. Too different.


	3. Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is your treat.

Othello sat at his desk looking over different findings and theories that have been presented by various reapers across the globe. He scrolled through trying to find one that was interesting to him. However, he was shaken from his thoughts when Julian walked in. Othello practically felt his heart quicken. Julian walked over with a smile.

“Good morning Othello,” He said sitting at his desk.

“Good morning,” Othello squeaked out. 

“Anything good today?”

“Not at the moment, no.” He continued to scroll.

“Well I’ll just have to take a look. I didn’t get my computer log in yet so I may have to share with you if that is alright.”

“Oh yea, sure.” Othello moved over a bit to allow room for the Russian reaper. 

“Thank you,” he sat and leaned onto the desk to read what was on the screen.

“No problem,” Othello tried to resist staring. He just continued to scroll trying to focus. 

The two sat clicking around and searching for interesting discoveries that they could work on. After about an hour, one caught Othello’s eye. He clicked on it and read the source material. There was information of a new demon poison that has affected one reaper in the European region. As he continued to read, the paper said the poison was not contacted by bite or scratch, but by bullet. The reaper was shot and the poison acted quickly killing him within seconds.

“Interesting,” Othello said leaning back. “I want to take on this assignment since no one has hopped on the bandwagon.”

“This is interesting,” Julian said lightly scratching his chin.

“I’ll email the scientist in that area and see if they will allow us to work on it.”

“Very good.” Julian stood up and walked back to his desk. “Oh I see you got my mail.”

“O-oh, yes I hope you don’t mind. It was there so I picked it up.”  
“I appreciate it. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Julian stood there going through his mail. He flipped through and then stopped looking at a nicely decorated envelope. Setting the rest of the mail down he opened it and read it. He noted that it was an invitation to a New Year's Gala going to be thrown in a few weeks.

“Oh how nice,” Julian said. “A New Year’s Gala. I think that’ll be fun, what do you think Othello?”

“I…” Othello paused. “I can’t wait to see you there.”

“I’m excited.”

“So am I,” Othello half mumbled.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
-Lunch-

Othello sat in the break room stirring his tea. He was focused on the New Year’s Gala. He was nervous because he has gave up on going to the gala for years and all of a sudden, because he has gone ga-ga over his assistant, he gave in. What was he going to wear? His fashion sense was not of the norm, he doubts he can even call it fashion. Just then, Grell walked in to take her break.

“Hello dear,” Grell said sitting across from him. 

“Hey Grell,” Othello said in a tone less cherry than normal.

“You don’t sound your cheerful self Olly. What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know what to wear to the gala.”

“You’re going!?”

“Yes,” Othello slumped down in his chair.

“Oh great! What finally convinced you to go? Or whom?” Grell leaned in batting her lashes. 

“I just decided to go.”

“Now I know that’s a lie.” Grell gasped. “Is it your sexy new assistant?”

“No...I made the choice to go on my own.”  
“Olly I know you. He said he was going and you decided to go because you think he is attractive. Now tell me that isn’t true.”

“Fine,” Othello sighed. “You’re right.”

“Awe Olly, you two would make a perfect couple. He is a redhead afterall and you know what they say about redheads.” Grell winked causing Othello to cover his face.

“No no no I will not think like that. Can you just help me find an outfit?”

“Of course. We can go tomorrow. I have to stop by Will and Ronnie’s after work.”

“Thanks.”

“Oh no problem. I am going to get you an outfit that will make you so irresistible that you are guaranteed to have your New Year’s kiss from a sexy Russian.”

“Grell,” Othello flushed bright red at the thought. 

Grell just giggled and ate her lunch. Othello sat in thought. As wonderful as the idea seemed, he still felt as if he couldn’t match up to someone like Julian. Julian gives off the aura of cool and calm with subtle sex appeal. Othello is the complete opposite. He is too quirky to have someone like Julian and he doesn’t want to get attached to someone he feels he has no chance to be with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please highlight any typos


	4. Baited

When Othello left for his lunch break, Julian smirked and pulled out his phone. He dialed a number and waited for an answer. 

“Hello,” A voice came through.

“Hello father,” Julian responded.

“How are you my boy? Is everything working as planned?”

“Yes sir. He took the bait for the poison case.”

“Excellent,” Julian’s father snarled in the background. 

“We are pressing ever closer to my revenge. Make me proud Julian.”

“I will father, goodbye.”

Julian hung up and leaned back. His father, Nikolay has been after the one and only Adrian Crevan. Adrian, during his time as a reaper, crossed paths with Nikolay during a reap. Nikolay was a powerful demon at the time who was in the middle of attempting to consume a soul. Adrian fought Nikolay off and in the process took something of value from him. Nikolay has been in search of the reaper for hundreds of years since. Now he is much closer to his revenge. So much more closer.


	5. Life For People Like Us

Once Grell got off of work, she went to Ronald and William’s place after William asked her to come over. He mentioned that he needed help with something important and Grell couldn’t help but oblige. She drove to the home and then parked her red sports car and stepped out. She walked up the front steps and then knocked on the door. When it opened William was standing there and let out a sigh of relief.

“Thank you for coming,” William said letting Grell in. 

“It’s my pleasure,” Grell said walking in. “It’s awfully quiet. Are the little ones asleep?”

“Yes they are all asleep right now.” William closed the door and locked it. “Anything to drink?”

“Wine perhaps?” Grell sat daintily on the couch crossing her legs.

“Very well.”

William grabbed a wine glass and some wine. For himself, he poured a glass of brandy. Walking back, he handed Grell her glass which she thanked him for then, then he sat down across from her.

“So what is it that you needed me for?” Grell asked before sipping her wine.

“It’s about Jesse.” William started after taking a harsh swig. “He was in trouble, again in school.”

“He seems to be quite the trouble maker.”

“Yes, but this time, I am on Jesse’s side.”

“What happened?”

“Long story short, he tried to steal a girl’s coat and he finally told me that he just shoved the girl and he wasn’t going to hit her but he really wanted her coat.”

“I see.”

“And the teacher then in turn blamed Ronald and I and our relationship for the reason he has a desire for feminine things. Harmony, bless her soul, she told me while Jesse was a sobbing mess, that whenever Jesse wants to play with dolls or dress up, the teacher puts him in time out.” Grell nodded. “Jesse told me that he just likes the girls’ things better and I told him that it’s okay but I feel like you would do a better job at explaining to him his feelings than I could.”

“Well first off, I should reap that teacher where she stands for punishing a child for wanting to play with dolls.”

“I have already considered it and the consequences are too great.”

“Darling you know I don’t care for consequences, but anyway. All I can really say is that for people like me, it will never be easy. I mean granted, today things are slightly different, but not much. Boys liking girl things are taboo. You used to make fun of me for my- how shall I put it? Flamboyant nature.”

“Which I am sorry for. I had no room to judge.”

“You were just rolling with the times and the rules. I mean the way the world sees it is that being gay is slightly more okay but once you cross that threshold of a man dressing and feeling like a woman, you’ve gone too far.”

“I just feel that the teacher is overstepping her boundaries. It is wrong to punish a child for playing with dolls or dressing up. For all we know, it could just be an interest. It doesn’t affect his sexuality. He doesn’t even know what sexuality is. To him, girl is girl, boy is boy. He hasn’t even out right said that he wants to be a girl or pretend. In his mind they are just things. Girl things and boy things.”

“We can understand that but people like his teacher are simple minded and ignorant.”

Just then they heard the slight creaking of the step. Down came Jesse who was rubbing his eyes sleepily. Jesse looked up and tiredly walked over to William. William picked him up and held him on his lap kissing his head.

“Look,” William said softly. “Grell is here.”

Jesse turned and saw Grell. Grell smiled and waved at the tired boy. Jesse yawned and waved back before dozing off again.

“Moments like that really make me want to have a child of my own someday.” Grell said. “A little girl.”

“Well we know it’s possible so maybe,” William said stroking Jesse’s hair.  
“I’ll have to talk to my boyfriend about that.”

“You still never said who your boyfriend is.”

“You’ll meet him at the gala which Olly is going to.”

“Are you serious?”

“He told me this afternoon during lunch. He has the hots for the Russian scientist transfer.”

“I see. I’m glad he is going at least. He needs to get out more.”

Jesse curled up into William and opened his eyes but stayed quiet. William smiled at him and brushed some stray hair out of his face. He then looked at Grell.

“Is it the weekend yet?” Jesse asked.

“Not yet sweetie,” Grell smiled. “Your daddy asked me to come over because I heard you had a tough day at school.”

“I don’t like school.”

“Do you not like school or the teacher?”

“Ms.Davis is a poopy head.”

“Jesse that’s not nice,” William said.

“Sorry.”

“It’s alright, just don’t say it again.”

“Okay.”

“I am going to talk to Ms.Davis and the principle of the school tomorrow.”

“Do I have to go?”

“Yes you do.”

“You have to show Ms.Davis that you are a strong and smart boy who can play with whatever he wants,” Grell said smiling.

“Okay,” Jesse said.

“Good, and this weekend if you are good for the rest of the weak I’ll buy you a pretty new coat.”

“Really?” Jesse perked up.

“Of course.”

“Okay, I’ll be good. I promise.”


	6. It's Eventful

Ronald came home shortly after Grell left. He arrived to the sound of Harmony practicing on the piano and smiled. Walking in, Harmony jumped off of the bench and ran to Ronald hugging him. Ronald smiled and kissed her head. Jesse then ran to Ronald and hugged him as well. Ronald smiled kissing his head and then closed the door. William smiled from the couch.

“Hello dear,” William said putting his book down. “How was your day?”

“It was a day,” Ronald said plopping down next to William and kissing his cheek. “How was your day. Is Will nappin’?”

“Yes, Will is asleep. My day was very stressful to say the least.”

“Why? What happened?”

“We have to go to a meeting at the school tomorrow.”

“Why?”

“Ms.Davis has been targeting Jesse because he likes to play with girl toys and such and in turn blamed us for making him like that. I found out that Jesse is often in trouble just because he wants to play with dolls and such.”

“Who cares if he wants ta play with dolls? Imma give that lady a piece of my mind for pickin’ on my kid.”

“Relax Ronald. We will go to the school, have the meeting, and hopefully resolve the issue. However, I do have good news.”

“Oooh tell me,” Ronald snuggled into William.

“Well,” William wrapped his arm around Ronald. “Othello is finally going to the gala.”

“Finally.”

“Yes, and Will may be moving into a regular class for the learning part of the day.”

“Are you serious?”

“I am.”

“Awe my little einstein. He’s so smart. It’s all them books ya be readin ta him before bed.”

“He likes the books.”

“I’m gonna go check on my einstein.”

“Alright dear.”

Ronald smiled and walked upstairs to check on Will. Jesse looked at William then at Ronald as he walked up the stairs.

“Daddy,” Jesse said softly. “Am I mommy’s little einstein.”

“Of course Jesse,” William responded. “It’s just that we are proud that Will can be in a class with you and Harmony.”

“Oh.”

Jesse got up and went to go play with Harmony. Ronald walked down holding Will. Will was curled up into Ronald still looking sleepy but very much awake. William smiled seeing his son. He grabbed the walker deciding it was time to do his therapy. Ronald sat Will down and noticed the nervousness in his eyes when he saw the walker.

“It’s okay,” Ronald said massaging Will’s legs. “You know you have to try so you don’t have to use your chair much.”

“No…” Will said nervously.

“Come on buddy. We won’t let you fall. Promise.”

Will nodded slowly and Ronald helped him stand. He stood up and wobbled. Ronald helped him to balance. Slowly Ronald tried to move his hands but it always startled him causing Will to whine in protest.

“It’s alright Will,” William said kneeling a distance away. “Come on. You can do it.”  
Ronald hovered his arms around Will as he balanced. Slowly he took his steps. William smiled reaching out for his son. Will smiled feeling a bit more confident as he made more steps. Soon he reached his father and fell into his arms. William smiled and held him up kissing his head. Will giggled looking up at his father. 

“I did it.” Will said happily.

“You did.” William said smiling. “Now you can use your walker.”

“I can.”

“Yes you can.”

“Here ya go buddy,” Ronald said moving the walker over. 

Will grabbed onto it holding himself up. He smiled and took some steps.

“Can I p-play?” Will asked.

“Ya wanna play with Jesse and Harmony?” Ronald asked, causing Will to nod. “Alright. I’ll get them to come down.”

Will nodded as Ronald went upstairs to get his other babies. When Ronald got upstairs to the kid’s room, he heard them talking and decided to listen.

“Mony,” Jesse said while brushing the doll’s hair.

“Yea?” Harmony responded looking up from her dolls.

“Do you think mommy and daddy like Will more?”

“Um...I dunno. I think mommy and daddy spend a lot of time with Will.”

“Maybe,” Jesse gasped getting an idea. “Maybe if we get poorly mommy and daddy will spend more time with us.”

“Good idea! Then mommy and daddy can cuddle us!”

“Yea! But how do we get poorly?”

“Maybe if we eat too many sweets we will get tummy aches like daddy said?”

“Hey,” Ronald said making the two jump. “Why are ya talkin all this nonsense?”  
“What nonsense?” Harmony asked looking up.

“The nonsense about makin yourselves sick so you can spend more time with me and daddy?”

“Because you and daddy always with Will,” Jesse interjected. “We want more mommy and daddy time too.”

“Jesse,” Ronald sat down. “Harmony.” Ronald pulled both of them close to him. “Daddy and I are super sorry we don’t spend much time with you. We are tryin’ our best to raise the three of y’s. Will just needs a bit more attention but I promise. From now on, we will spend more time together. Alright?” They both nodded. “Now let’s go downstairs. Bring some toys. Will wants to play.”

“Okay!” They both chimed and giggled as Ronald kissed their heads.

Ronald stood up and smiled as they grabbed some toys and scampered down the steps to Will. Ronald followed and then walked over to William. He leaned down and kissed his cheek.

“We need ta talk babe.” Ronald said walking to the kitchen. 

“Alright?” William followed Ronald. “Is everything alright?”

“I don’t know,” he looked in the fridge for food to make for dinner. 

“What do you mean? What happened?”

“I heard Jesse and Harmony talking,” Ronald looked up, his eyes glazed over with tears yet to fall. “Are we not payin enough attention to Jesse and Harmony?”

“Ronald,” William walked over pulling him into a hug. “You know we are trying our best. We give our love as best we can to each.”

“Yea but we spend a lot of time with Will and it’s upsetting them.”

“Surely they will come to understand that we aren’t doing this on purpose. We will try and spend more time with all of them alright. Don’t get too upset. Okay?”

“Okay.”  
____________________________________________________________________________  
-Midnight-

“Babe,” Ronald whined rolling over to face William who was sitting up reading.

“Yes?” William replied flipping the page.

“I can’t sleep. Put the book down and cuddle with me. Please.”

“But this is a very exciting part. I can’t just leave it on a cliffhanger.”

“Then read it to me.”

“Very well.”

“Wait! What is the book about. Summarize for me,” Ronald cuddled into William’s side.

As William began to summarize the book so far, Ronald groaned.

“How could you read such boring books?”

“It’s not boring,” William retorted.

“Is so,” Ronald teased.

“You are so childish.”

“But y’ love me.”

“Yes, I do.”

“We have to go shopping for the gala ya know.”

“Yes, I know. What is the theme again?”

“Masquerade.”

“So we will need masks.”

“Yea and you can be Batman and I can be your Robin.” Ronald smiled kissing William’s cheek.

“As adorable as that sounds, that is more of a Halloween idea. Why not something simple and classy.”

“Harmony loves The Phantom of the Opera. If we are takin the kids you can wear the phantom mask and I can wear it too.”

“Very well. Maybe we can let the kids decorate their own masks as well.”  
“Awe tha’s cute boss,” Ronald yawned. “I’m tired.”

“Let’s sleep then. Today has been quite eventful.”


	7. Pride

Ronald sat angrily with William in the main office of the school the next afternoon. It took every ounce of his being not to lash out at the teacher picking on his baby. William squeezed Ronald’s knee to help him relax. Ronald looked down and sighed. 

“Babe,” Ronald looked up at William. “I’m so angry. Jesse was cryin all mornin cause of that teacher. Maybe we should just take them out the school.”

“No,” William said. “That doesn’t solve the problem. It just makes room for this to continue with other students.”

“Yea. You’re right.”

A few minutes later, Ronald and William were called back into the principal's office. They both sat at the table where Ms.Davis sat across from them next to the principal. William’s eyebrow visibly twitched and Ronald squeezed William’s hand to calm himself.

“Mr.Spears, Mr.Knox, I am James Irving, this school’s principal,” He extended his hand to shake William and Ronald’s hands. 

“Pleasure to meet you Mr.Irving.” William said shaking his hand.

“Yea, nice ta meet y’.” Ronald said while casting an icy glare at Ms.Davis.

“So, it has come to my attention that there has been some animosity between Ms.Davis and your son Jesse.” Mr.Irving began. 

“More than animosity,” Ronald mumbled under his breath. 

“Yes, well, after speaking with Ms.Davis, she said that there has been some misunderstanding.”

“What misunderstanding could there be?” William asked. “She has been targeting our son because he has an interest in feminine items.”

“According to Ms.Davis, she explained to me that she doesn’t target him because of his interest, it is his violent behavior.”

“What violent behavior?”

“Allow me to explain Mr.Spears,” Ms.Davis spoke up. “Jesse has a temper and has struck many students over dolls and such.”

“Jesse yes, has a temper but he has never hit anyone, and if he has, why have we never been notified or the school been made aware?”

“Well you see I-”

“And what does this have to do regarding what you told me yesterday? Blaming my partner and I’s relationship for his feminine behavior?”

“Ms.Davis is this true?” Mr.Irving asked surprised.

“No, that is extremely out of character for me.” Ms.Davis said in defense. “I would never interject into a family’s personal lives that way.”

“So now you are going to lie to my face about it? I wouldn’t be as upset if it were just me but you uttered these words in front of my children.” William spoke, his tone getting firmer.

“Mr.Spears, you must be mistaken or misunderstood my words I-”

“Y’ know damn well y’ said it! Jesse hates comin’ ta school cause of you! He cried all morning cause he kept on sayin’ that you’re mean to him and put him in time out cause he likes to play with girl toys!” Ronald exploded with rage.

“Ronald please calm down,” William said pulling him back in his seat.

“No. I won’t calm down cause she is callin Harmony and Jesse liars! Jesse may have a temper but we sure as hell ain’t raise no liars.”

“Mr.Knox, please calm down.” Mr.Irving coaxed. 

“Y-yea, sorry,” Ronald leaned back wiping the tears off his face. 

“Ms.Davis, clearly the parents are upset about this and they have a right to be if what they are saying is true. Can you please just be honest, swallow your pride and tell me if what has been reported is true?”

“I,” Ms.Davis looked down in defeat. “Yes I have done and said those things.”

“Has Jesse ever been violent in class?”

“Yesterday was the first time he has been violent otherwise, no.”  
“I see then,” Mr.Irving grabbed some papers. “Mr.Knox, Mr.Spears, I am terribly sorry that this has occurred. I will see to that the necessary steps are taken to resolve this issue immediately. I just ask that you both sign these documents stating that you both were in attendance of this meeting and do not plan to exploit this situation to outside sources.” Ronald and William both signed and stood. “Anything else you would like to discuss?”

“No but thank you for your assistance.” William said.

“Yea, thanks,” Ronald said. “Sorry I blew up, it’s just that my babies mean a lot ta me and I wanna protect them.”

“I understand Mr.Knox,” Mr.Irving said with a nod. “It’s difficult, especially having triplets and one with a disability. You want to protect them all.”

“Yea, can we sign em out? It’s pointless ta go home and then come back.”

“Of course. Go out to the main desk and they will sign them out. Meanwhile, Ms.Davis please stay here while we have a chat. Have a nice day.”

Ronald and William nodded and left the office to go sign Will, Jesse, and Harmony out. Ronald looked at William.

“Babe are y’ mad at me?” Ronald asked.

“No,” William said signing the paper and going to Will’s class to pick him up. “I know you were just emotional and sometimes emotions get the best of us.”

“Yea,” Ronald walked to Will’s class and smiled seeing Will holding his backpack waiting patiently. “Hey buddy, ready to go home?”

“It’s early,” Will said looking at the clock. “I know sweetie but since me and daddy were already here, we decided ta take you and your siblings home.”

Will nodded and leaned back in his chair. Ronald wheeled him out and met with Harmony and Jesse who were excited to go home. Harmony jumped up and hugged William. William smiled picking her up and kissed her head. Jesse ran and hugged Ronald’s legs grinning ear to ear. Together, they all went to the car and got in, heading home.

“Let’s go get lunch babe,” Ronald said smiling. “Treat the kids.”

“Can we get McDonalds?” Jesse asked.

“Ooh! Happy Meal!” Harmony cheered.   
“Alright,” William said.

“Yay!” Jesse and Harmony cheered. 

“Can we go to the one with the playground?” Harmony asked.

“Sure thing,” Ronald said looking back smiling.   
____________________________________________________________________________  
-Meanwhile-

“Grell,” Othello said slumped on the chair in another store. “Can’t you just pick a dress and go?”

“Absolutely not!” Grell exclaimed looking at her figure in the mirror. “I need to find the perfect dress that my boyfriend will drool over, granted it would be ripped off by the end of the night. What an animal!”

“I didn’t need to hear that. Besides, I thought we were going to find me a suit?”

“We are, but first I need a new dress. I can’t wear the same one every year.”

“Who says?”

“I and every other woman alive. Now tell me, does this dress make my curves stand out?”

“Ugh!”

About five bags and 2,000 pounds later, they finally finished Grell’s shopping. Othello couldn’t wrap his head around why she needed to buy such an expensive dress and accessories for just one night. Finally they reached a suit store. Stepping in, Othello felt a weight lifted off his shoulders. All the suits were black and white. A simple shopping excursion, or so he thought.

“Alright Olly,” Grell chimed. “Let’s get you measured and pick out some styles.”

“What do you mean?” Othello walked over to a suit on a mannequin. “It’s a black and white suit. Done. I’ll take it.”

“Olly, this is a gala not a funeral. You are supposed to look fab not drab. You need something with colour and life. What is Julian wearing?”

“How should I know?”

“Didn’t you ask him?”

“Was I supposed to?”

“Yes because you want to match him.”

“No! That’s creepy.”

“Fine. At least pick something stylish.”

“Alright, on one condition.”

“What is it?”

“I get to wear my daily shoes.”

“No! Absolutely not! Now go get measured and fitted.”

“Alright alright. What are you my mother?” Othello mumbled walking towards the back to get fitted.


	8. He's a Flirt

It has been a week since the annoying shopping excursion with Grell, and a week until the gala. Every day, Othello has grown more and more anxious. However, when he walked by Julian’s desk, he became puzzled. On the computer screen there was a video up titled ‘How to Waltz’ and there were several other dance related tabs open. Othello jumped when the door opened and quickly walked to his desk.

“Sorry,” Julian said walking over to his desk. “Did the video begin to play?”

“N-no I mean video?” Othello stammered. “What video? I didn’t see any video.”

“Oh don’t spare me the embarrassment. I guess my secret is out. I am...how you would say...a lousy dancer.”

“Really? I mean! I doubt that is what I was trying to say.”

“Yes really,” Julian chuckled. “I am a clutz on the dance floor.”

“I guess we have something in common then.”

“Well I guess the only thing left to do is to take advantage of this week and practice. Come. We dance.” Julian held his hands out towards Othello.

“What?”  
“We practice so we both don’t look like fools at the gala. And if we do, at least we can look like fools together.” He gestured his hands again.

“V-very well then,” Othello stammered slowly taking his hands.

“Very well indeed. Your hands are very soft and nice to hold.” 

“Th-thanks,” Othello’s cheeks heated.

“No need to thank me. Now. I believe you step one, two, three to the right then one, two, three to the left. Let us try.”

“Okay.”

“I will count. One, two three, one two three. No no no this isn’t right.”

“Sorry if I-”

“I forgot ‘and’! It’s one, two, three, AND one two three.”

Othello giggled a bit at Julian’s excitement and they practiced together. Together they waltzed holding hands but then Julian stopped. 

“Why did we stop?” Othello asked panting a bit.

“Well I,” Julian smirked ever so slightly. “I think the proper way to walk now that we got our footwork down is like this.” 

Julian wrapped his arm around Othello’s waist and then took his other hand in his. He then pulled Othello closer. Chest against chest, Othello’s cheeks heated. Julian smiled.

“Again,” Julian whispered ever so coolly, Othello shuddered.

Together they waltzed around the lab. Julian smiled humming waltzing music. Othello blushed and smiled as they danced. Finally they stopped and Julian smiled and parted from the shorter reaper. He bowed politely. 

“Thank you for this dance.” Julian said smiling. “It was fun.”

“It was nothing,” Othello said. “I mean it was something it was just, um, I...you’re welcome.”

“Would you like to join me for coffee after work?”

“Sure, yea sure.”

“Very well. It’s a date then. See you after work. I’m going to go check on the scythe modifications. I’ll basically be there all day.”

Othello watched as Julian walked off. The word ‘date’ played over and over in his mind. Surely he didn’t mean it as a DATE. It’s just a casual outing as friends. Coworkers. That’s it. But Othello really wished it were more. Is this what ‘flirting’ is? Is Julian trying to ‘flirt’? Grell did say that most people flirt when they are interested but Othello doubted that Julian would be interested in someone like him. Othello just shook his head and then continued to work until the end of the day trying to push these thoughts from his mind.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
-End of Shift-

Othello cleaned up and smiled with tinted cheeks as Julian waited by the door for him. Julian stood there with a smile and opened the door for them to head out of the office. Together they walked to the lift and then exited the building, walking to a cafe. The snow crunched beneath their feets as they walked. Othello shivered pulling his jacket around him. He then looked up at Julian who walked completely unfazed by the sharp breeze and icy winds.

“How can you just walk through this cold?” Othello asked amazed.

“I am from Russia,” Julian winked. “The cold is a part of me. I play soccer in shorts in this weather.”

“I would freeze to death.” 

“Here,” Julian removed his scarf and wrapped it around Othello. “Hopefully that will help.”

Othello nodded and took in a deep breath inhaling Julian’s scent. He was also much warmer around the face and the scarf was enough to cover his blush. This has to be flirting. Finally they reached the cafe and Julian opened the door for Othello. Othello thanked him and they got a table. Once seated Julian smiled. Othello unraveled himself and then leaned back.

“I can’t contain it any longer,” Julian beamed leaning in.

“Wh-what?” Othello just stared.

“Is your father really THE Adrian Crevan?”

“Oh, yes. He is.”

“And you have two siblings in the branch?”  
“Yes. My twin brother and my older half brother.”

“Wow. How exciting. Can I meet him? I admired his work from Russia for many many years.”

“Maybe.”

“Will he be at the gala?”

“Yea. I am pretty sure.”

“Oh I am so excited. He must be an interesting reaper to talk to.”

“You could say that.”

“You must feel like a celebrity.”

“No. Not many people care about it.”

“I care.”

“Y-you do?”

“Yes. Shall we order?”

“Sure.”

Othello smiled. Those two words made his heart soar. To know that someone cares filled him with joy. However, he still didn’t want to get his hopes up. He could just be being friendly. Even so, Othello was glad. Once they ordered, Julian excused himself to make a phone call. Once outside the cafe he smirked and called his father. 

“Father,” Julian said once the phone was answered.

“Yes my boy?” Nikolay responded.

“This plan may be easier than expected.”

“Explain.”

“Adrian will be at the gala next week. We can take our shot there.”

“As tempting as it is, that is too risky. Continue earning his son’s trust. Maybe we can take the whole family out as a message to the reapers.”  
“How much longer then?”

“Gain the trust of the rest of the family then maybe if you can get Adrian alone it would be easier. He is a crafty reaper.”

“Understood. I will inform you once I have gained absolute trust from the reapers in his family.”

“Very good. I know you will make me proud.”

Nikolay hung up and Julian put his phone away. Soon his father’s plans will be acted out and his father will become once again the demon he once was.


	9. By the Fire

It was Christmas Eve and it was always a joyous time. Everyone, Alan, Eric, Grell, Undertaker, and Othello came over to William and Ronald’s home. William was busy cooking in the kitchen while Ronald did arts and crafts with the kids. William’s heart was warmed every time he heard the kids giggle and squeal happily. When he was a single man, he never really enjoyed the holidays. It was always spent the same, alone, cold, and simple. People at work would call him William T. Scrooge and such because he never cared about the festivities, only work. However, no one really bothered him on holidays or asked if he wanted to join. Everyone always assumed he didn’t want to participate. The only person that really ever gave him gifts were Ronald and Grell. Although he would act bothered by it, he was always grateful. However, these past four years have been as much of a blessing as it could be. He had the greatest gifts of all; a family full of love. 

Brea came into the kitchen and rubbed up against William’s age. The poor girl was getting old and was losing her sight. The kids loved Brea and so did he and Ronald, but they knew it was almost her time to go. William pet her head and smiled giving her a bit of chicken. She ate it slowly and and walked over to her doggy bed and laid down. William was shaken from his thoughts when the doorbell rang. 

“I’ll get it,” Ronald said standing up going to open the door. There stood Alan and Eric.

“Ho ho ho!” Eric said wearing a white beard and red outfit. “Merry Christmas.”

“Santa!” Harmony and Jesse cheered. 

Eric walked in holding a red sack and placing it by the tree. Jesse and Harmony ran up to Eric and hugged his legs. Alan smiled walking in holding a few pans of foods. Ronald smiled helping Alan bring the food in.

“How are you?” Alan asked smiling.

“Just peachy,” Ronald said carrying some food to the kitchen. “The kids were just doin some arts and crafts.”

“How sweet.”

“How have y’ been.”

“I’ve been well. I’ve just been so busy these last couple of days.”

“Same. So,” Ronald walked to the dining room to be out of earshot of everyone and turned to Alan. “How is the oven? Any buns cookin?”

“No,” Alan sighed heavily and then smiled. “Just a bun hopefully.”

“No fuckin way,” Ronald gasped. “When did ya find out?”

“Two days ago. I took three test to be positive.”

“Is that gonna be Eric’s big gift?”

Alan nodded smiling. They have been trying for so long, Alan was getting scared that the injection failed on him. The only thing is, Eric didn’t know that Alan got the injection and just assumed he was extremely horny from all the years lost due to Thorns. The only person who knew about it was Ronald since he was the first to go through it. Ronald was so excited all he could do was grin.

“Awe the kiddies are gonna have a baby cousin.” Ronald cooed quietly. 

“Now keep your excitement down,” Alan said blushing a bit. “We don’t want to give it away.”

Ronald nodded and looked down when he saw a little flash of blonde run through the dining room and clinging his leg. Staring back at him was Harmony who was all smiles.

“Mommy,” Harmony giggled.

“Yea princess?” Ronald stroked her hair. “Did y’ say hi ta aunt Ally?”

“Hi aunt Ally! Where is uncle Eric?”

“He should be coming soon sweetie. Is Santa still here?” Alan said smiling at her innocence. 

“We are giving him milk and cookies and carrots for the reindeer! Then he has to go bye bye.”

“I see. Let’s see if we can get a picture before he leaves though.”

“Okay. Does Santa come to all the houses and take pictures?”

“Nah, only ta kids who are super duper special.” Ronald said. “Now let’s get a picture with Santa so he can go finish makin his visits.”

“Okay!” 

Harmony ran back to the living room. Alan smiled following behind. William smiled as the kids clung to Eric asking him questions about things like the North Pole and Elves and if Rudolph's nose is really as bright as they say in the story. Ronald helped get them settled for pictures. William smiled taking the pictures and once finished, Eric stood up. 

“Santa has to go now,” William said.

“Awe,” the kids said.

“He has to get all the presents to everyone around the world so everyone can be happy. Now say bye to Santa.”

“Bye bye,” They said in unison as Eric walked through the door. 

Eric chuckled once the door was closed and walked to the car to change and them came back a few minutes later. He knocked on the door and Alan opened it smiling. 

“You missed it uncle Eric!” Harmony cheered.

“Wha’ did I miss princess?” Eric said smiling.

“Santa came and gave us presents!”

“Wow, I can’t believe I missed it. Tha’ would’ve been awesome.”

Harmony giggled and ran back to the living room. Eric winked at Alan and kissed his head. Alan smiled and closed the door. Alan went over to the living room and sat next to Ronald. Will then used his walker to get close to Alan. Smiling, Alan picked Will up and kissed his head. Will cuddled into Alan. Although Will didn’t know the details, for some reason, he felt closer to Alan. As if he knew that Alan understood his pain. Aside from his parents, Alan was the only other person who made him feel more comfort than ever. 

Eric walked into the kitchen and playfully punched William in the shoulder. William rolled his eyes and took a sip of his tea after basting the turkey. Eric chuckled and leaned against the counter.

“Y’ nervous mate?” Eric asked folding his arms.

“Nervous?” William looked up and raised an eyebrow. “Why on earth would I be nervous?”

“Y’ know why Will. Tha’s why yer cooped all up in this kitchen. Y’ dun wanna freak yerself out.”

“Shut it Slingby.”

Eric chuckled and grabbed a beer off the table. “Dun stress man. Y’ know wha’s gonna come o’ it.”

“I know but it still is a nervous concept to think about.”

“Aye buh once y’ do it, then it’s smooth sailin.”

“Easy for you to say.”

“Yea yea.”

Again, another ring of the doorbell shook William from his thoughts. Ronald got the door and there stood Grell, Undertaker, Othello, and his plus one Julian. Othello felt bad that Julian couldn’t go back to Russia to spend the holidays with his friends there, so he invited him over to spend time with his family. They all walked in and were greeted by two blonde bundles of joy. Harmony and Jesse ran over and hugged Grell, Othello, and Undertaker. They both stopped and looked up confused when they saw Julian.

“Now don’t be shy you two,” Grell said.

“This is my friend Julian,” Othello smiled. “Julian, this is my nephew Jesse, my niece Harmony, and over there is my nephew Will.”

“Hello little ones,” Julian said kneeling down. “It is nice to meet you.”

“You talk funny,” Jesse said giggling. “Grandpa he talks funny!” 

“Jesse that isn’t nice to say in public,” Undertaker chuckled picking Jesse up. “You little trouble maker.”

“Hello Mr.Julian,” Harmony said rocking back and forth on her heels. “My name is Harmony.”  
“Hello Ms.Harmony,” Julian said holding his hand out which Harmony took and shook. “By the sound of your name you must like music.”

“Yes. I love music. I play the piano.”

“Do you?” Harmony nodded. “Maybe you will have to play something for me.”

“If my mommy and daddy say it’s okay.”

“Very good. Always listen to your mommy and daddy.”

Harmony nodded and skipped off back to the living room. Julian stood up and looked at Jesse who was a fit of giggles being tickled by Undertaker. He followed Othello to the living room and looked at Will who whined and looked away. Othello frowned and turned to Julian.

“He is very shy,” Othello said. “He needs a bit to warm up to new people.”

“Understandable,” Julian said sitting down. “So twins and their younger brother?”

“Nah,” Ronald said smiling taking Will who was reaching for him. “Triplets. Identical and fraternal. Will is just smaller but he is mighty. Right buddy?”

Will just looked up at his mother. Ronald smiled and kissed his head. Julian looked around at the family before him. A small smile formed on his lips. William than walked out of the kitchen.

“Now that everyone is here, dinner is ready.” William smiled.

Everyone stood and headed into the dining room. On the table was a wonderful spread of food that varied culturally. German, Scottish, French, Japanese, and Russian dishes sat on the table. Undertaker sat at the head of the table. William sat to his right Ronald sat next to him with Will, Jesse, and Harmony sitting beside him in that order. On his left, Grell, then Eric, Alan, Othello, and Julian. Together they sat telling stories and sharing laughs over a diverse dinner. Julian smiled even more feeling a part of something. He started to enjoy watching everyone interact with each other. 

“Boy I am stuffed,” Eric said leaning back in his chair and then let out a burp. 

“Ew!” Jesse cried out. “That’s nasty! Say excuse me!”

“Aye, aye excuse me.”

“It seems the little ones have better manners than you,” Alan giggled.

“Seems so. So Julian.”

“Yes?” Julian looked at the Scott.

“How y’ likin’ hangin wit our weird family?”

“It’s comforting. I never really experienced something quite like this.”

“Well we are glad you were able to join us,” William stated. “Now it is tradition that we all stay over and open presents tomorrow morning but if you can’t it is understandable.”

“Othello warned me before hand,” he smiled. “If it isn’t too much trouble, I could stay the night. “

“If you don’t mind sharing a room with Othello. Unfortunately we are tight on space per usual during the holidays.”

“I don’t mind at all.”

“Alright good. It is a pleasure to have you spend these joyful days with us.”

“The pleasure is mine.”

William smiled warmly and Julian returned the smile. Othello was able to hide his blush knowing he would be sharing a room with Julian by quickly sipping more wine. As dinner came to an end, desert was introduced. Harmony and Jesse’s eyes went wide seeing the cakes brought out by their mother and Aunt once the table was cleared. Will looked at his father.

“Coco?” He asked quietly.

“Do you want your chocolate shake?” William asked. He received a nod from the timid boy. “Alright.”

William stood up and went into the kitchen to grab a shake for Will. When he came back, he saw Will getting fussy in his high chair. William knew this day was a lot for him and he was getting tired. He put the shake in a cup that he could hold that wouldn’t spill if he fell asleep and took his place in Ronald’s seat. Will then whined to get picked up and taken out of the chair. 

“I know. I know.” William said picking up his son. “Here is your shake. Drink as much as you can then we can get you in the bath and then to bed.”

Will relaxed cradled in his father’s arms. No one but Julian noticed Jesse’s icy glare as Will was cradled by his father. At such a young age he could sense the envy off of the boy. Julian had to restrain himself from letting his demon side show, for the sweet scent of purity being tainted by sin was strong on the child. Ronald smiled and gave Jesse some cake and kissed his head. This calmed him and he happily ate his cake. Harmony ate hers and then looked at Julian.

“Do you like cake Mr.Julian?” She asked.

“I do Ms.Harmony.” Julian smiled.

“Which one is your favorite?”

“I like red velvet.”

“Oooh! Uncle Olly likes red velvet too!”

“Is that so?”

“No shouting Harmony,” Alan said smiling. 

“Oopsie,” Harmony giggled. 

Julian chuckled. Othello smiled at the interactions he had with the kids. They seemed to like him, at least Jesse and Harmony did. Will was still uncertain. Once desert was finished everyone gathered in the living room by the fire. Jesse, Harmony, and Will were curled up with Ronald and William on the couch asleep. Ronald was idly toying with the curls on Jesse’s head. Once he realized they were asleep he smiled and took Jesse and Harmony into his arms and stood up. William stood up with Will in his arms and excused them to put the kids to bed. They soon then came down empty handed. 

“Anyone for hot chocolate?” Ronald asked.

“I’ll take some,” Eric said. “Perfect fer bein’ by the fire.”

“Agreed,” William said smiling.


	10. Merry, Marry, Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, first off, thank you for your patience. This month or so has been so difficult but I couldn't leave you all hanging. I specifically want to thank all those who left comments of support and love. Unfortunately and stupidly, I deleted the chapter that I posted my letter to you all so I cannot formally thank you individually. I am sorry about that. However, I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well as the few other chapters I posted earlier. Please don't forget to leave a comment, kudos, point out any typos, so on and so forth. Thank you.

Jesse, for the first time in his life woke up early. He stood on his toes looking out the window seeing that it was snowing. Giggling he ran to Harmony’s bed and jumped on it.

“Mony!” Jesse shouted. “Wake up! It’s Christmas!”

“It is?” Harmony sat up rubbing her eyes.

“Yea! And it’s snowing!”

“Snowing?” Harmony jumped up and ran to the window standing on her toes. “Snow! Will! Wake up! It’s Christmas and it’s snowing!”

Will looked up and rubbed his eyes. Harmony giggled and ran to William and Ronald’s room. She climbed onto their bed and jumped up and down. Jesse soon came in and did the same as his sister.

“Wake up it’s Christmas!” Jesse screamed.

“Hey,” Ronald shifted and yawned. “No need ta shout. You know daddy doesn’t like yellin.”

“But it’s Christmas!” Harmony cheered.

“Let them be excited,” William smiled. “It is Christmas after all.”

“Can we open our presents?”

“After breakfast.”

“Is Will up?” Ronald asked.

“No,” Jesse said trying to pull Ronald out the bed.

“Yes he is.” Harmony said pulling William out of the bed. 

“Let me get your brother first,” Ronald said ruffling Jesse’s hair. 

Ronald went to the kid’s room and smiled picking up Will. He kissed his head and smiled. Jesse stood at the door slightly angered. Again, his parents focused more on his brother. Jesse ran to Ronald and gripped his legs. Ronald looked down at his son.

“Hey buddy,” Ronald smiled. “Let’s get y’ washed up for breakfast.”

“Up.” Jesse reached his arms up to get picked up. 

Ronald smiled and picked Jesse up. Jesse cuddled into Ronald as he carried him and Will to the bathroom. Harmony stood at the sink on her stool and smiled while she brushed her teeth. Ronald set Jesse down and kissed his head patting his bum to go to the sink. He then sat Will on the toilet and helped him freshen up. Soon the smell of breakfast wafted up to the bathroom. Ronald smiled knowing that Alan cooked.

“Alright kiddies,” Ronald said. “Aunt Ally made breakfast and y know that means good eatin.”

Jesse and Harmony ran downstairs to the kitchen. Ronald picked Will up and walked downstairs. Alan was in the dining room giggling as the kids sang silly songs about breakfast. Eric chuckled and set their plates down. Othello came into the kitchen with Julian following behind. Adrian was not far behind, and once in the dining room, sat next to Jesse. Everyone sat and smiled as breakfast was served. 

“Where’s Grell?” Othello asked.

“I’m here darling,” Grell slightly limped in. 

“Grell are you alright?” Alan asked noticing her limp.

“I’m fine dear,” Grell sat and smiled, though inside she was sore. “I just thought I could make it to the bathroom without my glasses and was wrong.”

She giggled and picked up her fork casting a glance at Undertaker who was smirking slightly at her story. Everyone began to eat. The kids ate quickly because presents were on their minds. Harmony asked if they could open their presents and frowned when they were told to wait for everyone to be done with their food. Once everyone was done, they ran to the living room and sat down in front of the tree. Once cleaned up, the adults followed; Ronald set Will down next to his siblings. 

One by one the kids opened up their gifts. Harmony received various musical themed presents including a violin which she has begged for as well as dolls and some new clothes. Jesse received some dolls as well and a toy makeup kit. His favorite gift however, was the coat that Grell bought him and the camera his parents got him. Will received tons of art related gifts. Sketch pads, pencils, markers, and paint. He even received a new book and a special piece of chocolate with it. Julian chuckled at all the children’s excitement; something he doesn’t recollect experiencing as a child.

It was now time for the adults to exchange their gifts. Undertaker gave all his children and their partners various gag gifts which always made the children laugh. Julian laughed as well as everyone gave Undertaker a playful judgemental look. He shrugged it off and then gave everyone their respective gifts. Grell gave everyone a designer fashion statement; William got a Rolex, Ronald new white shoes since his old ones were destroyed by curious children with red markers, Alan a new custom designed bolo tie with a flower pendant, Eric a leather biker jacket with his family crest on it, Othello a stylish lab coat since he wears it like his second skin, and Undertaker a diamond locket for his belt chain. Julian was shocked however when a box was handed to him.

“Take it silly,” Grell smiled holding out the box. “Adrian chipped in since he felt bad not being able to get you a gift earlier.”

“I don’t know what to say,” Julian looked at the box in his hand.

“Thank you is a good place to start,” Undertaker said smiling. “Open it. The anticipation is killing me.”

“Oh hush,” Grell playfully smacked his shoulder before sitting down. “You watched me buy the thing.”

Julian just shook his head chuckling and opened it. Inside was a bottle of vodka with a red and black Rolex around it. Julian just stared in shock. It was honestly one of the nicest things he has gotten in years, decades even.

“Do you like it?” Grell asked. “Us Russian’s love our vodka you know.”

“I love it,” Julian smiled. “Thank you very much.”

The gift trading continued. Every time Julian received a gift, his heart softened more and more than he could have expected and felt bad every time when Othello smiled praising him for chipping in on a gift given to others. However, Othello’s gift touched him the most. Othello smiled bashfully as the box was opened and inside was and exact copy of a ring lost long ago given to him by his late mother. Upon further inspection, he noticed it was the exact ring of which he lost, restored to its original glory. Tears pricked at his eyes as he looked up at Othello.

“How?” Was all Julian could muster up the courage to say.

“I did some research,” Othello said. “It took a lot of phone calls, but it was found and surprisingly in short timing.”

Julian just hugged Othello thanking him over and over. Everyone smiled at the gesture. It was truly touching. Alan wiped at some of his own tears that were forming. Will looked at Alan and tried to walk over. Alan noticed and picked him up.

“Why are you...sad?” Will asked. 

“I’m not sad,” Alan said smiling. “I’m happy because Julian was given a special gift.”

Will nodded and smiled. He kissed his head and then set him down to go play with his siblings. Eric then got up noticing one last gift under the tree. It was a box to him but it didn’t say from who. Eric opened the box and pulled out a t-shirt that said ‘Number 1 Dad’. He looked at the shirt confused as did everyone else thinking the gifts were mixed up between his and William’s. However, inside the box were three pregnancy test all saying positive. Eric then looked at Alan with wide eyes. 

“Babe aere y’?” Eric asked.

All Alan could do was nod the tears already falling. Eric got up and hugged Alan kissing his head. Everyone clapped and the kids not knowing why everyone was clapping, followed along. Alan giggled and kissed Eric’s cheek. 

“You’re gonna be a dad,” Alan smiled.

“I-I am,” Eric chuckled wiping his own tears. 

“Uncle Eric is a daddy?” Harmony asked.

“Uncle Eric is gonna be,” Ronald said. “Aunt Ally is ‘avin a baby.”

“Really?! A boy or a girl?”

“We don’t know yet.” Alan said smiling as Eric kept him embraced closely.

“Where’s the baby then?”

“In my tummy.”

“You ate the baby?!” Jesse gasped causing everyone to laugh.

“No no sweetie. The baby is just there to be safe until it is ready to come out and see the world.”

“Oh.”

Everyone smiled and congratulated Alan and Eric once more. Once everything settled down, they all went outside to enjoy a nice snow day. The kids all enjoyed the snow. Even Will was happily trying to throw snowballs and helping to make snowmen. William however, was a nervous wreck. Finally once his nerves settled he texted Eric to let him know he was ready and to have the phone ready to film. William walked over to Ronald and kissed his cheek. Ronald giggled and kissed William’s in return.

“Love,” William said smiling.

“Yea babe?” Ronald turned to face him better instead of craning his neck. 

“This has been a wonderful Christmas.”

“It has. I feel like the kids are having so much fun. Julian has enjoyed it too so y’ know.”

“I know but, it could be better.”

“How so?”

William stepped back, reached in his pocket and got on one knee. He pulled out a ring box and opened it. 

“R-ronald, will you marry me and make this Christmas the best Christmas yet?” William asked looking up at Ronald.

“O-oh my god Will,” Ronald held his hand up to his mouth. “Are y’ fuckin serious? Yes!”

William slipped the ring on Ronald’s finger and stood up. Ronald cupped his cheeks and kissed him. William smiled into the kiss holding Ronald close. Everyone clapped while the kids squealed.

“Ew!” Jesse shouted.

“It’s not ew sweetie,” Grell smiled. “Your mommy and daddy are getting married.”

Ronald laughed through his tears looking at the ring on his finger. Truly this was a perfect Christmas. He was engaged to the love of his life with an amazing family by his side. A very merry Christmas indeed.


	11. An Internal Monologue

Julian sat in his home. Alone. His heart began to ache. Spending those two days with Othello’s family has him conflicted. Adrian was right there, but the Adrian he saw wasn’t the one whom his father described. The Adrian with whom he interacted was kind, loving, fatherly. Was that how families should interact. Is a father supposed to show compassion to his children; to his son? Julian began to wonder if his father really loved him or if he was just a pawn in his father’s game to seek vengeance on a seemingly innocent reaper.

And Othello. Othello was constantly on his mind. Although nothing serious occured between them, they had a moment of intimacy through words. The event still was clear in his mind as if it just happened.   
____________________________________________________________________________  
-December 24th-

Othello sat curled up on the bed after freshening up for the night. His face was buried in a book. A small smile was on his lips. Julian watched him from his side of the room. It was almost dare he say cute watching the reaper, but he wanted to gain more insight into who Othello was. He wanted to continue breaking down his walls to gain ultimate trust like his father commanded. 

“Othello,” Julian said.

“Hm?” Othello looked up from his book.

“You and your family seem very close.”

“We are. It took time but we got there.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well it’s a long story.”

“We have time. I would love to listen.”

“Well alright,” he set his book down after placing a marker in between the pages. “Alan and I have always been close. I guess that’s a given since we are twin brothers. But we didn’t know William was our brother until I did some research. And upon further investigation I found out that Undertaker is our dad.”

“Did he know he was your father?”

“No. But when I told him, he was opposed. And I didn’t tell him to you know, rekindle a flame and have a happy family again. It was to find a cure for my brother’s thorns.”

“He had thorns?”

“Both my brother and father did. Now they have the scars to prove it.”

“Your father has scars but your brother seems fine.”

“His eye. It randomly goes demon red. Freaks William out from time to time.”

“Why? William seems strong and immovable like brick wall.”

“Well after spending what felt like eternity in hell, Will was never the same. He risked his life to save Alan all while missing the birth of his children and the first year of their lives.”

“Wow.”

“Yea, so spending almost two years supporting Ronnie and helping to raise the kids brought us closer. The person who changed the most though was my dad.”

“How so?”  
“He isn’t just Undertaker anymore. He has supported this family through and through. He loves being a dad and a grandfather and I think he realizes what he missed out on by not being a part of his kids lives growing up. What about you?”

“Excuse me?”

“Your family? You remember them don’t you?”

Julian sat and thought. He spoke about mother on a few occasions but nothing too in depth. He knew he couldn’t say who his father really was, but he felt it was only fair to say something about his family.

“I am an only child,” Julian started. “I have told you a bit about my mother already.”

“Well tell me more,” Othello smiled warmly. “What is spoken about in this room stays in this room.”

“Very well. My mother, she...she was beautiful. It made it very clear why my father fell in love with her. My mother and father met through work. Though because my mother was a nobel and my dad a service boy in her family’s estate a relationship between them was forbidden. So they met in secret and conceived me. My father however didn’t know, that is until he found her suicide note and her body on the floor after poisoning herself. Crushed, he killed himself. I guess you can call this story, off-brand Romeo and Juliet.”

“That is so tragic.”

“Yes.”

“But then, how are you here?”

“Whoever reaped my parents realized she was pregnant and I still had a fighting chance so they granted me the ability to live, however I was still human. My mother raised me while my father was at work. However, one day, when I was about seven, my mother and father went missing. All that was left was her ring. However it was as you know confiscated due to investigation by the reapers. I was sent to foster care. And then the rest is history.” 

Julian felt the tears prick at his eyes. Othello frowned and stood up. He walked over to Julian and sat down next to him and hugged him. No more words were shared between them. Just the comforting embrace of a friend. They stayed like this until Othello began to yawn. Sleepily he stood and said his goodnights walking over to his bed and laying down. Julian decided as well to lay down and rest with Othello’s embrace in mind.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
-Present Moment-  
That night ended with silence and comfort. Othello was truly growing on him. Could he really destroy this family? The family that has shown him kindness. Left him with gifts that meant more than words could express. Even the children he had grown to love. Could he really be so cruel as to divide this family. He needed more time. More time to come up with a reason to justify fulfilling his father’s desires. This has to be done. His father has commanded it of him.


	12. New Years Celebrations Part 1

Ronald smiled walking inside the building for the New Year’s gala. He held both Harmony and Jesse’s hand while William pushed Will’s chair. The kids all wore the masks they decorated for themselves. Harmony was wearing a purple dress with hints of gold and matching ribbons in her hair. Jesse wore a matching dress to Harmony per his request with a stylish headband in his hair. Will wore a suit to match his siblings. Once they all reached the main hall, Will instantly grew frightened and looked up at his father tears welling up in his eyes. 

“Ronald,” William said. “Take Jesse and Harmony inside. I’ll calm Will down.”

“Alright babe,” Ronald said taking Jesse and Harmony inside.

“Will it’s okay. I’m right here,” William kneeled down squeezing both of his hands. “Mommy, Uncle Eric, Aunt Ally, Uncle Olly, Aunt Grell, and Grandpa are all there.”

“H-home,” Will whimpered. 

“Will please. For me? Just stay until the fireworks.”

“Fi...Fi-works?” William sniffled looking at his dad.

“Yes. Fireworks. They soar up into the sky and then once high in the sky they release sparkles of vibrant colors.”

“Colors?”

“You bet.”

“Blue?”

“Definitely. So will you enjoy the party with everyone?”

Will just nodded keeping the fireworks in mind. William smiled and kissed his head and then wiped his son’s cheeks. He then stood and wheeled him into the main area where the party ensued. Thankfully at the moment the music wasn’t too loud to startle Will. Once inside he found where Ronald and the kids were at. He walked over and smiled. 

“All better?” Ronald asked.”

“All better. Are we all at a table together?” 

“It’s our whole family and maybe Julian if something was worked out.”

“Is Grell here?”

“I think she is comin’ in now. Oh my god she is with her date.”

“Can you tell who it is?”

“Nah, he has a mask on.” Ronald waved to Grell signaling her and her date over. “She’s coming over.”

“Oh hello darlings,” Grell said smiling, dusting off her dress. 

“He-” William stopped mid sentence recognizing the grin behind the mask. “D-dad?”

“You caught me!” Undertaker chuckled removing his mask.

“Grandpa!” The children cheered.

“Oh that’s nice.” Ronald said smiling. “You invited Undertaker.”

“Why wouldn’t I invite my boyfriend?” Grell smiled kissing Adrian’s cheek.

“B-boyfriend?” William stammered.

“Uh huh. You can call me mom from now on.” Grell smirked.

“I will not. I need a drink.”

“Already?”

William just ignored Grell and walked over to the bar to get a drink. There is where he saw Alan and Eric walking in, a shy and awkward looking Othello trailing behind. Eric walked over to William and shook his hand.

“Y’ look good, though never expected y’ ta be drinkin this early on.” Eric said jokingly.

“This one and the next several will be needed.” William said as he downed whisky. 

“Why?”

“I found out who Grell’s boyfriend is?”

“Who is it?” Alan asked looking around for Grell.

“Dad.”

“What?”

“Our father. Adrian Crevan. Undertaker. Is dating Grell.”

“Oh...well let’s congratulate them.”

“You do that.”

William ordered another whiskey as Alan and Eric walked over Alan smiled seeing Grell holding Jesse. It warmed his heart seeing how comfortable Jesse was in his dress. 

“Hello,” Alan said. “Don’t you all look dashing?”

“Thank you,” Harmony said spinning. “We match!”

“I see.” Alan looked up at Adrian. “So dad. I see you and Grell are in a relationship now.”

“Yes I am,” Adrian said pinching Grell’s but causing her to gasp. 

“Dad we are in public. That is not appropriate.”

“That’s why I did it. Where is Othello?”

“He was right behind us.”

“He is probably walking around like a lost puppy looking for Julian.”

“Am not,” Othello said. “I just had to go to the bathroom.”

“Othello you look good,” Ronald said.

Othello was wearing a velvet blue blazer with a gold bowtie and black top. His pants were black but had gold accenting the pockets and hem of the pant legs. The real shocker were the black shoes that were shined to perfection. Although he felt awkward, he could admit that his self-esteem was boosted in this outfit. He jumped however hearing Julian’s voice.  
“Othello?” Julian said and chuckled noticing the jump. “Ah, so it is you. I almost didn’t recognize you.”

“J-ju-” 

Othello stopped staring at the man before him. Julian was wearing a red blazer with black and gold accents and matching shoes with his pants and shirt sculpting his body out in all the right places. His hair was down to his shoulder, just two braids on the side pulling it back to keep the rest from falling into his face. That hair style made his sharp jaw stand out even more. Othello felt weak. His breath quickened. He could’ve passed out right then and there.

“-lian,” Julian completed with a hearty laugh. “Hello everyone. You all look wonderful this evening.”

“Why thank you,” Grell smiled. 

“Hi Mr.Julian.” Jesse said as Grell put him down.

“Why hello Jesse. That is a pretty dress you have on.” Julian smiled.

“Thank you! We all match.” Jesse grinned standing next to Will and Harmony.

“You do. How nice.”

Jesse and Harmony giggled. Hearing the music change to a more upbeat tempo, Jesse and Harmony wanted to dance. They both tugged at Ronald to pull him to the dance floor. Ronald chuckled going over with them.

“I’ll be back,” He called behind him as he was dragged.

Eric chuckled and looked at Will. He kneeled down and fixed the cannula on his face. Will scrunched his nose feeling it tickle.

“Tickles dun it?” Eric smiled as Will nodded. “Wanna dance?”

“No,” Will said quietly. 

“Why not?”

“Chair can’t dance.”

“Who says?”

“Me?”

“C’mon kiddo. I’ll hold y’.”

“Okay.”

Eric unstrapped Will from his chair and put the oxygen tank on his back after picking Will up. Alan smiled walking with them to the dancefloor meeting Ronald and the kids joined by William. William was holding Harmony’s hands as she jumped around dancing in her own way and Jesse did the same holding onto Ronalds.]

“Awe Will you ready ta dance?” Ronald asked smiling. Will just nodded. “You’re in good hands. Uncle Eric is a good dancer.”

“Back in the day Ronnie, y weren’t so bad yerself,” Eric smiled bouncing and swaying slightly holding Will. 

As more people gathered onto the dancefloor Will buried his face into Eric’s neck. He occasionally will peek to see who was around him but would quickly hide when he made eye contact with a stranger. Meanwhile, Othello sat at the table watching everyone enjoy their time together. He was too nervous and slightly embarrassed to make the effort to go and dance. He caught himself staring at his shoes and idly counting the tiles on the floor. 

“Would you like a drink?” Julian asked coming back holding two glasses of wine.

“Oh, sure.” Othello saud taking a glass and sipping it. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Julian sat down next to him. “You don’t want to join everyone on the dancefloor?”

“Dancing isn’t my thing. You know that.”

“It isn’t mine either but I will still dance.”

“Have you?”

“No. Not yet.”

“Then I am in no rush.”

“What will it take to get you to loosen up and enjoy yourself?”

“A crap tonne of booze.”  
“Say no more. Come with me to the bar.”

Julian stood and gulped down his wine. Othello stood still holding his and followed Julian to the bar. Julian sat and patted the seat next to his. Othello sat and drank the rest of his wine. Julian waved for the bartender to come down. 

“Hello good sir,” Julian said to the bartender. “I would like your strongest vodka. Twenty-four shots please.”

“You got it,” The bartender grabbed the strongest vodka he had in his arsenal and poured the shots and placed them in front of Julian and Othello.

“Now let’s make this fun. Everytime you hear a song that you WOULD dance to, take a shot. Easy?”

“Easy,” Othello said, slightly nervous.

Together they sat and listened to the music. Othello put it into his head that he wouldn’t want to dance to many of the songs so he might be in the clear. However, when a song came on with a jumpy beat his toe would tap and Julian would count that as dancing. Because of that he would take a shot. This happened a second, a third, and a fourth time. He felt himself become a little lighter and more airy. He knew he was tipsy. He wouldn’t consider himself a lightweight, but vodka did something to him. 

Before he knew it, he was on his eleventh shot as was Julian. Not even caring what song was playing, Othello choked back the twelfth shot and shook his head to relieve the burn. Julian chuckled and finished his last shot as well. Othello was grinning and waved to the bartender and asked for ten more shots but this time of tequila. Othello then drunkenly turned to Julian.

“I have a -hiccup- new game.” Othello slurred. “Every -giggle- every time you see someone you think is suuuuuper sexy, you take a shot. Okay? Okay. Ready? Go!”

Othello then took all five of his shots and chugged them back after staring at Julian. He then giggled and pointed at Julian.

“Welp! All my shots are gone,” Othello grinned.

“I can second that,” Julian half slurred, feeling the intoxication only slightly kicking in. 

He then, while staring at Othello chugged all his shots back. This shocked Othello and they stared at each other for what felt like eternity.


	13. New Years Celebrations Part 2

After what felt like forever, Julian stood up and felt his cheeks flushing.

“I think we should eat,” Julian said helping Othello up. “Can you stand?”

“Yea -hiccup-,” Othello stood balancing. “I’m good. I can use some food.”

Together they walked over to the table; Othello stumbling a few times but nothing too noticeable. Once at the table they both sat. Everyone looked at the two of them. Othello’s face was flushed, and smelled of alcohol, as was Julians. 

“Othello how much did you drink?” Alan asked eating his food.

“I only had two drinks,” Othello snorted. “About seventeen times.”

Julian laughed causing Othello to bust out laughing. 

“You’re drunk.” Alan said. “Eat something before you get sick.”

“I am,” Othello giggled eating. “And I’m not drunk. I’m tipsy.”

“Sure.”

They all ate while listening to some soothing music. Once dinner was done everyone relaxed a bit. After about two hours it was eleven and people were excited to dance until the ball dropped. Julian stood and gestured to Othello to the dancefloor. Having enough drinks in his system, he followed Julian and they danced. Their bad dancing blended in with the several others who were drunk on the dance floor. While dancing, Othello tripped over his feet and fell into Julian who held him up. Again they locked eyes. Unable to take it, Julian looked around and whispered into Othello’s ear. 

“Let’s go somewhere quiet,” Julian whispered. “You go first and I’ll go in a few after you.”

Othello nodded and walked in the direction of the bathroom. Julian a few minutes after followed. He saw Othello standing by the bathroom and then took his hand and hurried off to a quieter, more secluded area. The room was dark and the only thing noticeable were their eyes shining through, and the moonlight peering in. Suddenly the sound of counting was heard. “5-4-3-2-1! Happy New Year!” Echoed through the halls and doorways. From the windows the fireworks could be seen, yet not by Othello or Julian because by time it reached midnight, Julian had cupped Othello’s cheeks and kissed him. Othello first went wide eyed at the kiss, but then slowly closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around neck returning the kiss. 

“Happy New Year,” Julian breathed out and was met with shocked eyes. “I waited all night to do that.”  
“J-Julian,” Othello stammered. “I...kiss me again.”

Julian just went and kissed Othello. This time there was no shock. Othello welcomed the kiss and let out what only could be described as a moan as Julian pulled Othello closer. This shocked the both of them and Othello blushed. In the darkness, Julian spotted a supply closet in the room they were in. He happily dragged Othello over and opened the door which thankfully was unlocked and had enough room for them to be in. Once inside, Julian closed the door and secretly charmed it to have it locked. 

Immediately, Othello and Julian’s lips crashed together in a hot kiss. Filled with lust and alcohol, they were at each other’s clothes. Jackets were strewn off. Shirts were hastily unbuttoned. Pants were unzipped. Julian instantly, when Othello’s neck was exposed, went in and began to kiss, lick, and suck at the pale, milky skin. Othello moaned and ran his fingers through Julian’s hair. Julian then got to work on Othello’s cock as he feasted on Othello’s neck and exposed collar bone scattering hickies. 

Othello shuddered feeling Julian’s hands around his semi-hard shaft. His hips bucked as Julian stroked him slowly while adding pressure. Othello through his head back exposing more of his neck to Julian which he readily took advantage of. Othello was a trembling mess but was able to reach down and slide Julian’s boxers down revealing a monster of a cock by just the feel. When Julian broke away from Othello’s neck, Othello instinctively got down on his knees and licked his lips. 

Without warning, Othello’s lips were around the head of Julian’s dick. Julian moaned and gripped Othello’s hair. Othello did his best to suck on Julian’s length but his eyes were larger than his mouth. Gagging a couple times, he tried to fit all of Julian into his mouth but couldn’t. However, Julian loved every second of the blowjob. He moaned and rolled his hips. However, he didn’t want to cum yet. Pulling away from Othello, he lifted him up and kissed him. 

“I want to fuck you,” Julian half growled having Othello pinned against the wall in the closet panting.

“Fuck me,” Othello half whined. “Please. I want all of you.”

“Bend over.”

Othello bent over as best he could in the dark closet. Julian sucked on his fingers and began to probe Othello’s ass. Thankfully the alcohol in his system made him relaxed yet there was still some of the typical resistance. Starting with one finger, he thrust slowly in and out of Othello. Othello moaned and rolled his hips. Another finger was added causing Othello to gasp. Julian began to scissor Othello making him whine and writhe under him. An arch of Othello’s back and a muffled cry signaled that Julian found what he was looking for.

“Oh fuck!” Othello cried out now riding Julian’s fingers to feel that sensation again.

“You’re hungry,” Julian smirked thrusting his fingers faster.

“Yes!”

Othello panted and moaned with each thrust of Julian’s fingers. He whined however, when he felt the fingers removed. Julian lightly smacked Othello’s ass causing him to gasp. He then spat on his hand to lube himself up as best as possible since he knew going in dry would be painful and unpleasant. Once he was lubed up he pressed against Othello’s hole. Othello bit his lip thinking to himself that now was a bad time to say that he was a virgin and had only experimented with his fingers and a toy or two. He let out a grunt when the tip of Julian’s cock pushed in. He knew Julian was big, but even with the tip he felt stretched. 

Slowly Julian pushed in more, holding onto Othello’s hips to steady them. He listened to the sounds that he made to set his pace. After a minute or two, Julian was finally fully sheathed inside him. Othello gasped and arched his back panting. He felt as if he was going to be torn in two. Julian rubbed his lower back to relax him. He kissed Othello’s neck and shoulder and nibbled on his ear causing him to moan and push back. He was ready. 

Julian smirked and pulled out to the tip and slowly pushed back in. Othello just braced himself against the wall and let out long shaky breaths. Each thrust was more pleasurable than the last. He moaned wanting more and Julian gave it to him. Julian picked up speed thrusting faster and harder into the reaper. Othello moaned and whined feeling his legs tremble. With one sharp thrust Julian hit Othello’s prostate causing him to cry out in bliss. Othello’s back arched, his eyes rolled back in his head. The pleasure was so vibrant.

“F-fuck me!” Othello moaned. “Harder!”

Julian obliged and began to pound into Othello. He reached around and began to stroke Othello as well. This caused the smaller reaper to whine and buck his hips. He felt close. Othello’s body tensed and shook violently with orgasm as he came on Julian’s hand. Othello saw stars and white as orgasm washed over him. He choked on his breath feeling the most powerful sensation wrack through his body. However, he didn’t expect what came next.

Julian was still thrusting quite erratically. Othello was limp as Julian held him upright. All Othello could do was moan and drool as his hole was pounded. The feeling of Julian’s hot breath on his neck and the sultry grunts signaled that he was close. A few more minutes passed and then Julian slammed into Othello grunting as he released his seed into the reaper. Othello whined at the warm feeling inside his body. 

Julian stayed like this, his shaft pumping for what felt like the most intense orgasm he has had. Once he was finished, he pulled out slowly to try and avoid having too much cum seep out of Othello’s wrecked hole. Othello whined at the sensation and felt his knees going weak. However, they both gasped when the door flew open revealing Grell and Adrian.

“O-oh my god!” Grell exclaimed covering her mouth.

Othello tried his best to cover himself as did Julian.

“G-grell close the door!” Othello shouted his cheeks flushed staring at an equally embarrassed Julian. This was going to be a long explanation.


	14. Conflicted

Once cleaned up and situated, Othello and Julian exited the closet. Othello could barely look Grell or Adrian in the face. Julian not knowing what to say or do just choked out a ‘See you at work’ and hurried off. Othello ran his fingers through his hair and for some reason felt emotional. 

“We have been trying to call you to tell you we were leaving,” Grell said with her arms crossed. “Alan and Eric asked us to take you home.”

Othello just nodded and limped out. The alcohol now wearing off left his ass and back sore and tender. Adrian and Grell followed Othello. Once they reached the car, Othello got in and just strapped in and closed his eyes. Othello and Grell had become good friends over the years and by the looks of it, she knew this was going to be a rough night of processing. Once situated they drove to Othello’s place. 

“Olly,” Grell called back.

Othello just got out the car mumbling a thanks and went inside. Grell, worried, kissed Adrian goodbye and followed him.

“Olly,” Grell rushed to his side. 

He ignored her fumbling with his keys. Growing frustrated he just threw his keys down and began to sob resting his head on the door. Grell frowned and picked up the keys. She opened the door and helped inside. She guided him upstairs and to his bathroom to get him washed up. Grell drew a bath while Othello just sat on the toilet a sobbing mess. 

“Come now darling,” Grell undressed him. “Let’s get you washed up.” Being met with resistance she began to worry. “Olly did he force you to...to have sex?” Othello shook his head. “Then what’s wrong?”

Othello just sniveled and wiped helplessly at his face. Grell urged him to undress and get in the tub while she made some tea and grabbed some ibuprofen. She left the bathroom and went down to the kitchen to make some tea. When she came back up, Othello was in the tub, his eyes closed but his body trembling with shaky breaths. 

“Olly?” Grell walked in setting the tea down. 

“W-was that the right thing t-to do?” Othello asked hoarsely. He turned and looked at Grell. “Wh-what if he d-doesn’t really feel how I felt? Wh-what if I just drunkenly lost my virginity to my lab assistant who d-doesn’t really love me?” Othello choked on a sob and held his head in his hands.

“Olly.” She stroked his hair. “I know this is hard for you to process. He was your first and with it sometimes comes-”

“Regret? B-but that’s the thing. I don’t regret it.”

“So what is bothering you?”

“I-I’m conflicted. I have to see him a-and what if he a-acts like nothing happened?”

“Olly, some men are like that and sometimes it’s best.”

“How?”

“Okay so, back in the day, before Alan came along and Will was hell-bent on ignoring me, I used to hook up with Eric.”

“What?”

“Yes darling. On several occasions. We would go out after work, drink, go back to either his or my place, we would hook up, and then go to work like nothing happened. However, I did have...I guess you could say feelings for him. But that was because he acknowledged me. He made me feel special. But of course when Alan came along, we stopped hooking up and I respected him but that didn’t change anything at work. Work is work. We never spoke about it or brought it up because that was in our best interest.”

“So what should I do?”

“Well see if he texted you. If not, wait until morning. Otherwise wait until work. If he doesn’t bring anything up just be casual because it could be awkward for him. Alcohol does that to a person.”

“I just can’t believe I did that.”

“Oh Olly,” Grell smiled. “That’s life. I’ve been in so many places. Many I am not proud of.”  
“Okay. Okay. No more.”

Grell giggled and smiled glad he was feeling somewhat better. She was going to be by Olly’s side in this.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
-Julian’s Place-

Julian sat in the dark with candles dimly lit. Him and Othello fucked like rabbits in a supply closet in a banquet hall and all he actually enjoyed it. He wanted to kiss Othello. He felt such strong attraction. This definitely wasn’t what his father had in mind. He knew he had to change his way of thinking. Again he tried to come up with justifications as to why he needs to hate this family. However, nothing came to mind. He just had to continue to stall.


	15. Set Things Straight

Othello took a deep breath walking into the office. He purposely came late, spending the morning trying to think of what to say if anything to Julian. When he saw Julian sitting at his desk he froze. Julian turned around and stood up. He knew he had to say something. He had to make sure him and Othello had trust between them. Othello walked in and went to his desk.

“H-hello,” Othello said setting his tea down.

“Hello,” Julian walked over to him. “Listen, about last night.”

“Y-yea?”

“I...I’m glad it happened.”

“You are?” Othello looked up somewhat surprised.

“I am. A-aren’t you?”

“Y-yea I just...this sounds so cliche but what does this mean for us?”

“Well,” He dragged his chair over and sat down in front of Othello. “When I first came here and saw you, I thought you were very attractive. Not only attractive but quirky and kind. I had a crush on you and Christmas really made me fall hard for you. Othello, I want to be your boyfriend. Last night felt right and I-”

“Sh-shut up.” Othello said and then took a deep breath. “You already said the words I want to hear.”

“So is that a yes I can be your boyfriend?”

Othello nodded and blushed. A boyfriend. He’s never had one before. Not even a girlfriend. Everyone always wanted Alan in the office. Alan was the cute one. He was the typical quiet popular boy that somehow ended up with the jock of the office. Othello was the supportive brother from the sidelines. Yet, this was his time to shine. He had a boyfriend who was in his eyes, the hottest man in the dispatch. 

“Well then,” Julian said standing up. “Now that we set things straight, I have more good news.”

“What is it?” Othello asked.

“The bullet used to kill that reaper, we have it.”


	16. The Power of Words

It has now been three month into the year and things were as good as they could be. The triplets were about to turn six in a few days so everyone was prepping for that. However, the sound of raspy coughing startled William and Ronald. They both rushed to the kid’s room and noticed Will turning blue.

“Will!” Ronald rushed over and sat him up. 

William looked to see if his air tank was out of air. It wasn’t but for some reason, Will wasn’t breathing as well as he could. It wasn’t until he noticed that the tube was tied into a knot that he realized that was blocking the air. William quickly unhooked the tube and untied it and then put it back. Slowly but surely air came back to Will. 

“How did it get in a knot?” Ronald asked stroking a scared Will’s hair.

“I don’t know.” William said kneeling down by Will. “Will? Did your tube fall out or off?”

Will nodded slowly.

“Did you pick it up?”

“Jesse.” Will said quietly.

“Jesse must have picked it up but didn’t check if the tube was unraveled.”

“At least he tried ta help,” Ronald said making sure Will was calm so he could breathe evenly. 

“He loves his brother.”

Ronald nodded and adjusted the tubes so they were out of the way and didn’t fall. He then left with William to go downstairs to check on the kids. When downstairs, Jesse was sitting on the couch with his doll. 

“I wish Will wasn’t here,” Jesse mumbled. “Mommy and daddy always care about Will and not me.”

“Jesse!” Ronald said shocked. “Y’ don’t mean that.”

Jesse looked up startled and then brushed his doll’s hair.

“Yes I do,” Jesse grumbled.

“Jesse we talked about this,” William sat down next to Jesse. “We love you and your siblings all the same. Will just needs more attention when he is ill.”

“Because of Will you didn’t come to my school play!”

“And I said I was sorry and I made it up to you Jesse.”

“And Mony missed her piano concert because of Will!”

“We tried to get her to go but she cares so much about you and Will she wanted to stay to make sure he was better.”

“I hate Will!”

“J-jesse,” Ronald gasped. “Jesse take those words back.”

“No!”

“Th-those are not nice words. W-will is ill and he feels bad whenever-”

“I hate Will! I wish he was never my brother!”

“Enough!” William raised his voice causing Jesse to go quiet. “You are on punishment. Now you go sit in time out and you think on your words and when I tell you to get up, you will explain to me and your mother why what you said was wrong and you WILL apologize am I understood?” Jesse ignored his father and glared at the floor. “Jesse, am I understood? I won’t ask again.”

Jesse just stormed off and went to the corner where he was normally put in time out. He began to kick his legs and scream. Ronald huffed and felt the tears welling up. William went over to the corner to scold him. Jesse continued to scream and throw a tantrum. Having enough he left Jesse to his tantrum and looked for Ronald. When he found him, he was in his makeshift art studio, crying softly.

“Ronald,” William said walking over.

“Y-yea babe?” Ronald sniffled hugging himself.

“What’s wrong?” William kneeled in front of his fiance.

“H-he doesn’t mean that babe. Does he?” 

“No no. Of course not. He is just not understanding right now.”

“Wh-what if he tied the tube i-in a knot? Wh-what if he t-tried to kill Will?”

“Ronald. Ronald relax,” Ronald began to sob into Will’s chest. 

It was a frightening thought. He honestly didn’t want to know if Jesse did do that. He couldn’t have done something of that nature. His son is no murderer. 

“Love,” William said cupping Ronald’s cheek. “Relax. Paint. It’ll be okay. Jesse wouldn’t hurt Will. It is just some sibling misunderstandings. He will grow out of it.”

Ronald nodded and took a deep breath. It was just his emotions taking over. The words his son said were heartbreaking, but he had to be strong and bring them together. However, a concerned Harmony was at the door.

“Mommy?” Harmony said ever so softly.

Ronald quickly wiped his cheeks and turned around.

“Hey princess,” Ronald said.

“Mommy, why are you crying,” She rushed over to offer comfort. Ronald picked her up and set her on his lap.

“Because mommy is a bit sad.”

“Is it because of Jesse?”

“No.”

“Will?”  
“No.”

“Me?”

“No.”

“Then why?”

“Because,” Ronald took a deep breath. “I just want us ta be one big happy family and a good mama but I don’t think I am doin a super job at it.”

“But you are a super mommy.”

“Yea?”

“Yea! The super-est! The bestest mommy in the whole wide world!”

“Thanks kiddo,” Ronald kissed her head causing her to giggle.

“I love you mommy.”

“I love ya too baby girl.”


	17. Betrayed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Hope you are enjoying the story. I really appreciate those who are reading. However, I am kinda in a rut with this story and this is your chance to make or break this story in the best possible way. However, you have to read this chapter then read the notes at the end to find out how you can have an active part in this story. Also! This is a brief WARNING! This chapter does contain mentions of miscarriage. I know for some it is a sensitive topic but this is a fair warning to all.

Alan sat in the infirmary, in his hospital room tears falling unendingly. Eric sat with his head in his hands. Alan looked up as the doctor came in and handed Alan his discharge papers. He signed them and stood up slowly, shakilly. Eric held him up and guided Alan out the room after thanking the doctor. Together they walked to the car. Alan got in and took a shaky breath. Eric got in and started the car then pulled off to drive home. The entire ride he held Alan’s hand as Alan looked out the window. 

Once home, Alan got out the car, went inside and went straight to bed. The smell of blood still wafted into the room from the bathroom. Alan squeezed his eyes shut trying to forget. He cried silently until he couldn’t cry anymore, forcing himself to sleep. Eric, meanwhile, spent that time cleaning up the bathroom. Being a reaper, he has seen many bloody scenes, but this one made him sick. It was personal. Once he was done he went into the room to check on Alan. He was asleep, but not soundly. Pain was etched on his face. The same pain that covered his face when he had thorns. All Eric could do was get in bed and hold Alan to try and ease the pain away.

A few hours later, Alan woke up but was silent and still. Eric’s arms were still wrapped around him. He did not sleep however. Eric needed to be awake. When he looked down, he saw Alan’s red tired eyes looking up at him. Alan, overcome with guilt buried his face into Eric’s chest, causing fresh tears to emerge from within. Eric just rubbed his back and kissed his head. No words came to mind. How could they? What could be said to make this situation better? Nothing. Maybe silence was the right thing.

After more crying, Alan began to feel dizzy. A migraine was setting in causing him to feel ill. Eric noticed this as Alan was looking pale.

“I’m gonna geh y some water alrigh,” Eric said trying to slip away, but Alan clung so tightly, his knuckles were turning white. 

“D-don’t go,” Was all Alan could choke out hoarsely. 

Eric nodded and just tried to calm his partner. In situations of distress, Eric always had a plan. He knew what to say and do to make Alan feel somewhat better. Now he didn’t. He was spending most of his time trying not to let his own tears fall. In his partner’s time of weakness, he couldn’t show signs of wavering. He could grieve on his own. However, the sounds of his partner’s wails were different. These cries weren’t the cries of pain during thorns. These were cries of anguish, agony, loss. Again, Alan was asleep.

Eric was finally able to move from Alan’s vice like grip. He went and grabbed water and made a light meal for him and Alan; mainly Alan to stomach. He looked at his phone and noticed he had several missed phone calls from Othello. Of course Othello would know. He had to know. This ability was granted to them through Othello. A knock on the door signaled to him that Othello wasn’t waiting any longer to get in contact. Eric went to the door and opened it. Before him was a red, tear stained face reaper backed by a somber redheaded reaper. Eric let them in.

“I-I’m so sorry,” Othello said hugging Eric.

“It ain’t yer fault,” Eric said hugging back.

“But we are very sorry for your loss,” Julian said offering a warm hand to Eric. 

Eric just nodded and walked to the kitchen.

“Where’s Alan?” Othello asked following.

“‘E’s sleepin again.” Eric said pouring some whiskey. “Cried ‘imself ta sleep.”

“I’m going upstairs to be with him,” Othello said, brotherly love overtaking him. 

“Go ahead.”

Othello rushed upstairs and into Eric and Alan’s room. The smell of bleach stung his nose. It was messy was all he thought. When he reached the room, Alan was sitting up hugging himself. When Alan saw his brother, emotions overcame him. Othello ran over and held his brother.

“I’m so sorry Alan,” Othello said stroking his younger brother’s hair. 

“W-why did th-this happen?” Alan sobbed. “I-I thought I was w-well enough.”

“I know.”

“H-he w-was so small. Wh-what are th-they gonna do w-with him?”

“They are going to keep him safe a-and then dad w-will prepare a service f-for him.”

“I-I’m a failure.”

“No, no you’re not a failure.”

“I-I am! A-all Eric w-wanted was a f-family! I-I can’t e-even provide that!” 

Othello just held his brother. He knew he was going to have a lot of pent up emotions. Alan felt betrayed by his own body. He felt as if he murdered his child. His body was supposed to be a vessel of protection for the life inside of him. Instead, it took it away. How could Alan forgive himself? How could Eric forgive him?

“Oh god, Eric!” Alan sobbed. “H-he is g-going to hate me.”

“No, no he doesn’t hate you.” Othello cupped his brother’s cheeks forcing Alan to look up at him. “Eric would never EVER hate you for something like this. He loves you more than anything in this world and this doesn’t change any of that. If anything, it should bring you closer. Don’t ever say something like that again.”

Alan just cried. All these emotions were overwhelming. It made him sick. Alan just curled up into Othello. This embrace was much different than Eric’s. This embrace was familiar. This embrace was the same embrace that calmed him after many stressful nights in the academy. It calmed him after enduring his first bad relationship, after a painful reap, while enduring thorns. Alan needed his brother, his partner, his family in this moment.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
-A few hours later-

After spending a few hours with Alan and Eric, Othello and Julian left. Julian drove Othello home and left him with a chaste kiss on the lips. Filled with rage he spend off to meet with his father. He arrived in mortal London, in a rundown area, mainly home to drug dealers, the homeless, and the sketchiest of criminals. Everyone on the street scampered into hiding seeing a fancy looking car pull up and park, and Julian stepping out, assuming he was a cop. Julian stormed up to his father’s hide away and bust into the home.

“How could you!?” Julian shouted.

“Is that how you behave in my presence?” Nikolay growled from the shadows.

“It is how I behave when you take an innocent life away from two innocent people!”

“I am just speeding up the process, sending a message. You shouldn’t care for those reapers anyway.”

“My orders were to kill Adrian Crevan, NOT ruin everyone’s lives because of Adrian Crevan!”

“Do you actually care for those things?” Nikolay stood and emerged from the shadows towering over Julian, however he did not shrink back.

“I…”

“Don’t tell me you are actually beginning to feel for those creatures Julian. Your duty is not to become a part of them. It is to execute them!”

“I will not kill an entire family!”

“You won’t?”

“No. I have spent time with them father. They are happy. Why should we take that away?”

“Why!?” Nikolay swung and backhanded Julian causing him to fly across the room into the wall. “Should I remind you WHY?”

He pinned Julian to the wall, his claws digging slightly into his neck. Julian struggled against his father’s grasp, his head throbbing and his eye swelling shut, blood pouring down from his nose.

“Adrian took your mother from me!”

“H-he w-was doing h-his job,” Julian choked.

“So you side with them?”

“I-I have f-forgiven h-him. You sh-should do the same,” Julian began to feel himself backing out.

“I see,” Nikolay dropped Julian to the floor and walked away. Julian coughed and held his neck to try and stop the bleeding. “Since you have made this choice, you are no longer my son. You mean less to me than the shit on my boot. You will meet the same end as the rest of that family.”

“N-no! Y-you can’t!”

“I hope you come to your senses soon Julian because now there WILL be hell to pay upon you and that entire family.”

Julian gasped as his father quickly turned around and cocked the gun with the poisoned bullet firing the would have been fatal shot. Luckily, he ported out of the home with the last of his strength and wound up back in his home in reaper London before blacking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooof. This was a tough one. So like mentioned, I like to keep my promise so here is my little contest. I want to know what you guys and gals think is going to happen or what would be cool to happen. I want to know what you think is going to happen to some characters, who you want to read more of, who you want to DIE! Just kidding...or am I? But in all seriousness: Please help me out. Give your ideas, love, and support. There will be prizes for the winners. Yes, WINNERS! So here is the breakdown.
> 
> CONTEST: Submit ideas, concepts, characters, events, etc of which you would like to see take part in the story.
> 
> Time Frame: January 14th-January 19th, 2019 submitted in the comments.
> 
> Rules:   
> 1\. Submissions must be of your own creativity or inspired by something. If you are inspired by another creator, please give credit where it is due.  
> 2\. Be respectful to the work ie: If you don't like a character don't tell me my characters are stupid or anything negative like that. I take constructive criticism not hateful bashing.   
> 3\. Be descriptive and explain well. Don't just say, 'Sally is cool, she should run fast,' for example. Give life to it. Say something like, 'Sally and Dave should race and prove how fast she is because etc."  
> 4\. Submit on time. I will not be accepting submissions past January 19th, although I will read them and may include them if I do a contest in the future.   
> 5\. Be creative and have fun.
> 
> PRIZES!  
> I will be picking my three favorite submissions from the comments. If I only get three then I will just include the three and move on as I see fit. However!  
> Third Place: If you get third place, You will get an exclusive shout out within the chapter itself in a fun way.  
> Second Place: If you get second place, You get an exclusive shout out within the chapter and a character named after you that will make an appearance.   
> First Place: If you get first place, you get an exclusive shout out, a character, and you get a sneak peek of the chapter before it is uploaded.
> 
> However, if you participate, you all will get a shout out in the notes at the beginning of the chapter. Please please participate and help me so we can have an awesome story. I love you all. Thanks!


	18. How Could You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all. Thank you for your patience for a new chapter. I have not been my best self and have been going through some struggles but here is a chapter. Also thank you to Westmoon for your support.

Othello stood on the steps in front of Julian’s home knocking on the door repeatedly. He hasn’t heard from or seen Julian in three days. He called several times growing more frustrated each and every time Julian did not answer. Othello tried to peer into the window and saw nothing. He wrapped his jacket tighter around him and huffed.

“Julian!” Othello called. “Julian I will break down this door! I am worried!” Nothing. “Fine.”

Othello dug into his pocket and pulled out a bobby pin which he had for pinning his hair back when working in the lab. He began to pick the lock. After a moment, the door finally opened and Othello stepped inside. The scene before him, left him speechless. There was blood on the floor. Tables and chairs were overturned. Glass was shattered on the floor. It looked like a crime scene. 

“J-julian!” Othello cried out rushing through the house. He ran upstairs and saw that Julian’s room door was closed. “Julian!” Othello went to turn the knob but the door was locked. “J-ju-”

Othello was cut off when the door swung open revealing a bruised and battered Julian. The normally suave and cool reaper looked unkempt and stunk of alcohol. His eyes were dilated and his breath was ragged. 

“J-julian,” Othello squeaked unable to find his voice. “Wh-what happened to you?”

“Nothing Othello,” Julian said suppressing a growl.

“Julian you’re obviously lying. What happened?”

“I said nothing happened now please leave.” Julian began to close the door.

“I am not leaving,” Othello put his foot in the door. “I haven’t seen or heard from you in three days and look at you. You’re a mess. What is wrong with you? Who did this to you?”

“I don’t have to explain myself to you Othello!”

“I have been worried sick! I don’t know why you think that pushing me away is going to make me less worried!”

“Othello,” Julian took a deep breath clenching his fist. “There are some things that you do not understand that I, I have to figure out and it is best for the both of us that you just leave.”

“I am not going to leave you if you are hurting. Is this about Alan?”

“What? No. I mean somewhat yes but no.”

“That isn’t a clear answer Julian. I can’t stand seeing you like this.”

“Then go if you can’t stand it!”

“Julian I am trying to help you!”

“You are pissing me off right now Othello.”

“Oh and I am not allowed to be pissed off because my BOYFRIEND is being so...so….I don’t even know what you’re being but I don’t like it!”

“Get out of my home Othello! If you really cared you would just shut up and leave. You cannot solve every issue you come across so just drop it!”

“I am trying my very best to be there for you and you have kept me out for three days Julian! Three god damn days! Maybe if I knew what was wrong and understood we wouldn’t even be arguing!”

“Just shut the fuck up and get out!”

In a fit of rage, Julian’s eyes flashed red and his nails became black and razor sharp as he swung at Othello cutting his face. Othello fell to the floor crying out. Othello shook with fear and looked up at Julian with tears falling. Julian panted towering over Othello, rage clouding his senses. However seeing Othello’s face and the fear in his eyes made Julian come back to reality. He looked at his hands and stepped back*

“O-othello I-” Julian stammered.

Othello just cowered in fear. He flinched as Julian stepped towards him. Quickly he tried to get to his feat. 

“O-othello wait.” Julian tried to grab Othello as he began to run.

“G-get away from me!” Othello cried as he struggled against his grasp.

“Othello please!”

In a state of panic, Othello ported escaping Julian’s grasp. Julian stared at his empty hands and fell to his knees. Holding his head in his hands he screamed. He was becoming a monster. He was becoming the man he wanted to avoid becoming after meeting Othello and now he has lost Othello probably for good. If Othello put two and two together, he would probably report him to the council and have him killed. This was his father’s fault. He knew what he had to do. He most likely will never gain Othello’s trust or love back, but if he could save the people he had come to love, it could show how much he truly cared for them. Without Othello, he had nothing left. His father had cast him out. His mother is dead. Othello fears him and rightfully hates him and once his family finds out what he had done, Othello’s whole family will despise him. Julian was truly alone.   
___________________________________________________________________________  
Othello collapsed on a floor that was not his own. Looking around he saw an overwhelming amount of red. 

“G-grell!” Othello shouted. “G-grell!”

“Olly?” Grell said sitting up out of Adrian’s embrace from her room.

“What is Olly doing in here?” Adrian asked sitting up.

Grell quickly got up and grabbed her robe pulling it on. Once it was tied and her slippers were on she rushed down the stairs. She gasped at Othello’s bloody face and clothes as he sat on the floor crying. 

“Olly!” Grell rushed over to his side. “Adrian! Olly what happened?”

“J-julian,” Olly coughed and hugged himself.

Adrian rushed downstairs hearing the urgency in Grell’s voice. When he saw Othello however, his pace quickened. Once by his side, Adrian took Othello into his arms.

“Olly what happened? Who did this?” Adrian interrogated. 

“He said something about Julian,” Grell said.  
“Julian did this?! I’ll kill him! I’ll-”

“No dad!” Othello looked up. “Th-that w-wasn’t Julian...i-it wasn’t m-my Julian.”

“What do you mean?” Grell asked.

“S-something happened. B-before I got to him.”

“Like what?”

“I-I don’t know. H-his home was trashed.” He took a shaky breath. “A-and before h-he hit me h-his...h-his,” Othello broke down in tears. 

“Grell I am going to kill him.” Adrian glared. 

“No.” Grell said. “I will go over there and-”

“And get hurt as well or worse?”

“No. I have had my fair share of run ins with demons. I can handle myself. I just don’t want you going over there and making matters worse.”

“Fine but if you aren’t back in ten minutes I am going to make sure he never sees the light of day.”

“And if it takes longer I’ll call you. Just help Olly. Don’t take him to the infirmary until we figure this out.”

“Alright,” Adrian stroked Othello’s hair trying to soothe him. 

Meanwhile, Grell rushed upstairs and changed. She grabbed her scythe and ported to Julian’s home. Once inside, she glanced around noticing the living room was destroyed. As she slowly made her way upstairs, she saw fresh blood on the carpet, most likely Othello’s. 

“Julian?” Grell asked. 

She walked to the room and slowly pushed open the door. Seeing he wasn’t there, she looked around. When she looked at the bed, she raised a brow. On the bed was a note and the ring Julian always proudly wore that Othello had recovered for him and gave to him on Christmas. Picking up the note, she began to read it. She gasped at its contents and picked up the ring. She then returned home.

“Good, you’re back,” Adrian said handing Othello and ice pack. “You had fifty seconds left before I showed up.”

“Did you speak to him?” Othello asked.

“No darling, he wasn’t there.” Grell handed Othello the note and the ring. “He left.”

“Oh no no no!” Othello quickly opened the note and began to read.

‘Olly,  
Words cannot express how sorry I am for doing such a disgusting thing to you. I have no doubt in my mind that you have every right to hate me and never want to see me again. And even with a soul as pure as yours that is unable to harbor such strong feelings of hatred, I at least can remove the burden of which my presence may bring to you. Although my actions have not shown it today, you have made me a better being than I could have imagined becoming. I just want you to know with sound heart and mind that none of this is your fault, but solely mine. I was too afraid to tell you the truth because losing you was too much to bear and yet I have done just that. I will tell you this, you and your family is in grave danger and you must flee England. You are not safe. The loss that Alan and Eric suffered was just a warning from the forces against you and your family. I cannot continue to cause you and your loved ones pain, for I have done enough of that on my own and must do what I can to ensure safety of you all. But in order for you to know how much I still love you even if you cannot return the feeling, I leave my ring. If I survive and you wish to see me again, drop some of your blood onto the ring and I will come to you. Only do so once you are out of England. I cannot risk hurting you again. I love you Olly. Please don’t forget me.  
-Julian’

“Wh-what have I done?” Othello cried softly. “Th-this is all my fault.”

“Your fault?” Adrian gasped. “HE hit you. HE lied to you. How is this your fault?”

“I k-kept pestering him. H-he told me I w-wouldn’t understand.”

“Obviously there is something he knows. He said we are all in danger. He knows why Alan miscarried. If he is warning us then we need to tell everyone and leave as soon as possible.” Grell said trying to calm Adrian.

“Where do we go?” Adrian asked annoyed.

“I don’t know.”

“E-eric.” Othello said wiping his tears.

“What about Eric?”

“He has an isolated vacation home in Scotland.”

“How big is it?”

“Huge. I-It’s like a castle. Alan told me about it.”

“Then we have to tell everyone and move as fast as possible.”

“W-we can’t tell the council.”

“Why not?”

“Th-they might try and kill Julian.”

“Good,” Adrian scoffed.

“No not good! He’s helping us dad.”

“Or using us.”

“He has a point Olly,” Grell said. “Maybe we should leave but not contact Julian.”

“H-he said-” Othello began to protest.

“Olthello,” Adrain said pinching the bridge of his nose. “What if this is a part of his plan? He got all of us to trust him. He hurts you and makes it seem like he wasn’t in control and then gets us to run and then when you contact him he brings a whole army of demons to kill us all. If they already know we are in England, why lead them to Scotland?”

“Y-you’re right,” Othello held the ring tightly. “B-but I hope y-you’re wrong at the same time.”

“I know darling,” Grell said. “I know.”


	19. Making Moves

“Will,” Ronald giggled as William kissed and nipped at his neck. 

“Yes my love?” William asked placing more kisses.

“You’re bein right playful and cute.” 

“I try to impress you my dear.”  
“You can impress me with that sweet package of yours babe.” Ronald winked cupping William’s bulge.

William smirked and kissed Ronald moving to crawl on top of him. Ronald removed William’s t-shirt momentarily breaking the kiss. William worked on leaving hickies on Ronald’s neck causing him to moan lightly. At the same time he began to remove Ronald’s pants and boxers and in return, Ronald did the same to William. 

“You’re so fuckin sexy Boss,” Ronald panted staring at his lover’s body as best he could under the blankets. 

“The same could be said for you.” William winked and grabbed lube out of the drawer in the nightstand. 

Ronald spread his legs as William coated his fingers with the lube. William quickly got to work probing his lover’s ass, stretching him to make every moment enjoyable. The sounds of Ronald’s moans always turned William on. Once he was opened up enough, William grabbed some more lube and coated his shaft. Once he was slick enough he lined up with Ronald’s entrance and slowly pushed in causing Ronald to whine a bit. 

“I never get enough of y’ boss,” Ronald moaned gripping William’s arms. “Just take me!” 

“Now now Ronald.” William chided kissing Ronald’s shoulder. “I want to cherish this moment.”

William rolled his hips thrusting slowly. Although Ronald loved when William was rough, he also loved when he was gentle. Each thrust was filled with love. Ronald just moaned and cupped William’s cheeks bringing him down to kiss him. William cupped Ronald’s thigh bringing him closer as William picked up speed. They made love together as the sounds of moaning and desperate kissing filled the room. 

“Ronnie! Will!” Grell called out as she ported in the room.

William and Ronald both gasped. William quickly pulled out of Ronald causing him to gasp in shocked pain. They both scrambled to cover themselves under the blankets as best they could.

“What the fuck Grell!?” Ronald half glared at Grell.

“Who in their right mind comes into someone’s bedroom uninvited?” William asked extremely annoyed that they were so rudely interrupted.

“I am very very sorry but this is an emergency,” Grell explained. 

“Couldn’t y’ have hm...I dunno called?” Ronald said crossing his arms.  
“I did and no one answered. I can’t wait on this one. Especially because you have kids I had to get to you as soon as possible.”

“Then what is it?” William asked pinching the bridge of his nose.

“We have to leave England. All of us.”

“What? Why?”

“It is a long story but to explain quickly, Julian left a note saying that he knows why Alan miscarried. It was a warning to all of us that we are all going to suffer. We have to leave England for the sake of all our lives.”

“How does Julian know this?”

“I am not sure but he hurt Olly. I think he might not be who he says he is. I am going to go talk to Alan and Eric. We may have to go to Scotland if Eric still has the vacation home.”

“When are you going to talk to them?”

“Now. Adrian says it’s best we leave by tomorrow night.”

“Tomorrow night? How will we have all of our things packed by tomorrow night.”

“Adrian said just pack clothes and important things. Just move quickly. I am worried.”

“Alright, thank you.”

Grell nodded and left as quickly as she came. Unfortunately for William and Ronald, none of them would be coming tonight. 

“I guess we should start packing,” William said sighing.

“Yea cause mood has been totally ruined,” Ronald huffed. “I’m getting Grell back for this.”

“She had good reasons, she just could have knocked on the door.”

“Good reasons my ass. I was horny and now I am panicking.”

“Don’t panic just start packing clothes and Will’s medicines and smoothies. I will pack clothes.”

“What about Brea?”

“I…” William paused. Brea was getting older and he didn’t want her getting ill on the way. “I will think of something.”

“Okay boss.”

Meanwhile, Grell was standing on the porch of Eric and Alan’s place. She called and Eric said he would be down in a minute. It seems Eric hasn’t been sleeping much lately. He doesn’t whenever he worries about Alan. After a few minutes, the door opened.

“Hey Red,” Eric yawned.

“Hello Eric dear,” Grell said with a small smile. “May I come in?”

“Aye, wha’ brings y’ ere so late?”

“Some urgent business,” Grell said walking in. “There isn’t much time but we must leave England.”

“Leave England? Why?”

“We are all in danger.”

“Danger? Wha’ danger?”

“Someone is out to harm you, Alan, Will, Olly, the whole family. Eric the miscarriage was caused by some outside force. Julian said it was a warning. He knows what’s going on and he is trying to stop it but he advises that we leave. Olly said that you have a vacation home in Scotland?”

“Aye, I do buh I still dun understand.”

“It’s a lot to take in but-”

“Wh-who killed my baby?” Alan said standing in the doorway, arms wrapped around himself.

“Alan, I don’t know.”

“You said outside forces. What outside forces?”

“Julian said that. I am only going off of what information was given to me.”

“Wh-what did my son have t-to do with anything?” Alan shook with rage. “He didn’t hurt anyone.”

“Alan, we all want answers, but right now we have to all pack and leave by tomorrow night.”  
“Tomorrow night?” Eric asked.

“Just pack what is important. Once we are all together we can try and make sense of this. So can we go to Scotland?”

“Aye. I will send out-”

“No. No texting from here on out about our locations. We will all meet at my place and leave together.”

“Alrigh. Thanks Red. See y’ tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow.”

Grell hugged Eric and then hugged Alan tightly. 

“What about my baby?” Alan asked. “We can’t just leave without a goodbye.”

“Adrian can cremate him and then we can bury him in Scotland if you wish.”

“O-oh...o-okay...okay.”

“‘E won’t feel any pain babe.” Eric said kissing his head. “This will be the best option ta keep ‘im close ta us.”

Alan just nodded and leaned into Eric.

“I will tell Adrian. I will see you tomorrow.”

After all the goodbyes were said and done, Grell left. Alan looked up at Eric, his lip quivering. Eric knew this was a lot for him. So much change was happening so quickly. Eric just held him and rocked back and forth.

“It’s alrigh babe. I know.” Eric said soothingly.

“I-I’m just s-so shaken by this.” Alan said burying his face in Eric’s chest.

“I know, but at least y know it ain’t yer fault like I’ve been tellin ya.”

“I know. Let’s just pack. I need to get my mind off of this.”

“Alrigh babe. But dun push yerself.”

“I won’t.”

Alan went to their room and began to pack clothes. He went through drawer after drawer and stopped when he reached the shirt he gave Eric for Christmas. 

“N-number one dad,” Alan said wistfully. “I-I promise. One day.”


	20. It's Killing Me

William and Ronald woke up in the morning later than usual. They spent a majority of the night packing what they could until they were too tired to continue. It was around ten and at their feet was Brea, still breathing. William smiled glad she made it through the night. He got out of bed and stroked her fur. He then went to the bathroom to get ready. Ronald soon followed. 

“Well I guess today is gonna be busy babe,” Ronald said grabbing his toothbrush. 

“Yes,” William said washing his face. “Quite busy indeed. I say we only pack the essentials like Grell said and memorable things since we got most of the clothes last night. Everything else can be replaced.”

“It just seems like,” Ronald spoke while brushing his teeth. “Everything seems ta go ta shit all at once ya know.” He spat.

“Yes, it seems that way dear. Let’s look on the bright side however. We get a much needed break from work. A nice family vacation.”

“I don’t know how you of all people could be positive when a de-”

“Mommy, daddy,” Harmony said rubbing her eyes at the bedroom door.

“Yes princess?” Ronald said wiping his face and stepping out the bathroom.

“Why aren’t we at school?”

“Well, it was going to be a surprise but, we are moving.”

“Moving? Where?”

“To Scotland, where Uncle Eric is from.”

“Why?”

“Because mommy and daddy got new jobs.”

“When are we moving?”

“Tonight.”

“But I don’t wanna move.” Harmony’s lip started to quiver.

“Oh princess it’s alright.”

“I-I wanna stay here w-with my friends.” She began to cry.

“Don’t cry princess.”

She continued to sniffle and cry wiping at her face. Ronald frowned. He knew the kids wouldn’t understand. He hugged Harmony and kissed her head calming her down. Once she stopped crying, Ronald told her to go to her to go downstairs and help him make breakfast. She nodded and walked downstairs with Ronald. William went into the kids’ room to check on the boys. Jesse was still fast asleep, but Will was waking up. Will yawned and looked around. When he saw his father he looked confused. 

“I know,” William said. “No school today.”

“Why?” Will asked.

“Because we are moving.”

“Where?”

“Scotland.”

“Uncle Eric?”

“Yep. That is where he is from.” William sat Will up and wiped Will’s face and nose. “Excited?” Will shook his head. “No? Why?”

“E-everyone n-not coming.”

“Everyone is coming.” Will looked up smiling. “Yep. Everyone is moving together.”

Will smiled and hugged William. Whenever he was excited or happy, he would hug. This made William happy to know that Will is excited. However, it also saddened him because while Harmony and most likely Jesse would be sad about losing friends, Will seemed not to have friends to lose. He was more afraid of losing family. It was bittersweet. Jesse then popped his head up and looked around.

“Good morning Jesse,” William said smiling. 

“Morning daddy,” Jesse said yawning. 

“Are you hungry?”

“Yes.” 

“Alright. Go freshen up and then go downstairs for breakfast.”

“Okay.”

Jesse scampered out the room and did as his father instructed then rushed downstairs for breakfast. William helped Will freshen up and then helped him downstairs. Once downstairs and settled, Ronald gave all the kids their food. 

“Babe, do you want coffee?” Ronald asked William.

“Yes. I am going to need it.” William said suppressing a yawn.

“Daddy you’re sleepy,” Harmony said giggling.

“I am. Very sleepy.”

“Jesse are you excited?” 

“For what?” Jesse asked eating his oatmeal. 

“We are moving to Scotman!”

“Scotland baby face,” Ronald said chuckling.

“Yea! ScotLAND! Where Uncle Eric is from.”

“We are?” Jesse asked confused.

“Uh huh! We leave tonight mommy said.”

“Do we have ta?”

“We do,” William said sipping his coffee. “But you all will enjoy it. It will be like an extended vacation.”  
“Can we go horseback riding?” 

“Sure.”

“Yay!”

William chuckled. He was glad that they were warming up to the idea. Walking to the living room, he saw Brea lying down lazilly on her doggy bed. William was conflicted on what to do with her and Brea sensed it. She lifted her head and whined. William walked over and kneeled by her.

“What am I going to do girl?” William asked stroking her fur. “I don’t want you to suffer during this trip.”

Brea licked his hand and laid her head on his lap forcing him to sit completely. William just stroked her fur and kissed her head. She was an old dog. Even walking up the stairs takes more of an effort on her. When he looked up, he saw Ronald sitting on the couch.

“I think there is only one option,” William said trying to mask out any sadness.

“Are you sure it’s the only way babe?” Ronald frowned knowing this was killing William on the inside.

“She won’t survive porting. When I first brought her here as a puppy, porting nearly killed her. She became very ill. Animals can’t handle it. Now that she’s older, by time we are on the other side, she will be dead.” William looked up at the ceiling to prevent tears from falling. 

“What will we tell the kids?” Ronald said walking over to hug his partner. 

“We have to tell them something. I’m not sure what. I will figure it out. I’ll call the vet and ask them to come over a few hours before we leave. Let the children say goodbye.”

“Will you be okay?”

“Yes,” William looked at Ronald. “She has been a good dog and a great friend.”

Ronald leaned into William. William kissed his head and sighed. It felt as if this whole week has been filled with constant loss. Loss of family and homes. After a while, William couldn’t delay any longer. Him and Ronald both went to packing the rest of what was needed for the move. Ronald frowned knowing he couldn’t take all his art supplies. He knew certain paintings he wanted to keep. It was just hard to let go. They knew the hardest part was getting the kids not to take all of their toys.

“But I want to bring all of my toys,” Jesse whined.

“Jesse,” Ronald said sternly. “We can get you new toys. We only have a few hours left to pack. If it can’t fit in the bag then you can’t take it.”

“No! I want to take all of my toys!” 

“Don’t shout at me. You will go in timeout if ya do it again and I will make the final decision on what toys ya bring. Understand?”

“Yes.” Jesse crossed his arms.

“Uncross them. Now.”

“Hmph!,” Jesse swung his arms to the side.

“Now pack some toys. Only pack your favorites.”

“But they are all my favorites.”

“Then I dunno Jesse.” Growing frustrated Ronald stood up and ran his fingers through his hair. “I guess just pack whatever you want and if it makes it, it makes it.”

Ronald left the room. All of this was stressing him out. Too much was happening at once and he hated it. He felt more and more anxiety rising and tears forming in his eyes.

“Fuck!” Ronald shouted and sat down on the bed in his room. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

“Ronald?” William called upstairs. “Is everything alright?”

“Don’t ask such a dumb ass question Will. No everything is not alright.”

“Ronald,” William said walking upstairs and into the room closing the door so the kids weren’t around. “I understand you are stressed out about this and so am I but-”

“But what? I shouldn’t be acting like this? I need to just focus on packing? How the hell can I do that when everything is going to shit at once?!”

“Ronald.”

“Don’t ‘Ronald’ me alright! Don’t tell me ta watch my fuckin’ language and don’t tell me ta calm down! Just don’t tell me anything!”

“So I am supposed to just let you yell and stress yourself out more? Why don’t you just tell me what’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong? Obviously what’s wrong is that we have to move our entire fucking family because someone is trying to kill us! I don’t want my kids to go through this shit and I don’t wanna go through this shit!”

“Do you think I wanna go through this? Do you really?” William’s voice began to rise. “Because I don’t. I don’t want to move but I also don’t want to risk losing my fiance, my kids, or the rest of my family. This is hard on me too but fighting about it won’t solve any issues so can we please just finish packing because the sooner it’s all done the sooner we can leave.”

“Whatever,” Ronald pushed past William and left the room.

William groaned and sighed seeing Jesse and Harmony standing at the door. He knew that they heard the argument. They try not to argue much and when they do they try to make sure that the kids aren’t around to hear. However, this is a stressful time, and he knows that when Ronald is emotional, he can’t contain his feelings as well as he used to. 

“D-daddy,” Harmony said walking into the room. 

“Come here you two,” William said sitting on the bed.

Jesse and Harmony came over and climbed on the bed sitting to the sides of William. William hugged them both and kissed their heads. 

“Daddy,” Jesse looked up. “I-is someone r-really trying to kill us?”

“No.” William said firmly.

“But mommy said-” Harmony interjected.

“Mommy didn’t mean it like that. He is just really emotional right now and we are both very very tired.”

“Mommy was really angry.”

“I made him angry,” Jesse said looking down.

“No, no you did not.” William sighed.

“Yes huh. I wouldn’t listen.”

“I understand you didn’t listen but that didn’t upset mommy. Of course you want to take all your toys. Mommy and I also want you to take all your toys. However, right now what matters is that we all make it to Scotland safely. Once we are situated we can go out and buy new toys for you and your siblings okay?”

“Okay.” Jesse looked down. “You and mommy don’t wanna leave either?”

“No. Not really. This is a big change for us because we have lived in England for as long as we can remember. I think that’s why mommy is so sad. Because this home is special to him.”

“But we can make our new home special right?” Harmony asked hopeful as ever.

“Of course. We can make new memories.”

“Okay daddy.”

“Now finish packing. Then I’ll make some lunch okay?”

“Okay.” Harmony and Jesse said both hopping off the bed.

Once the kids were in their room, William went downstairs to find Ronald. As he searched, he heard Ronald crying and talking to someone.

“I-I am just s-so scared,” Ronald cried into the phone. 

“I know Ronnie,” Grell said while she packed up the last of her belongings that she was willing to take. “We all are but our main focus is the kids’ lives.”

“Th-that’s what I’m worried about Grell. I-if this th-thing was willing ta take a-an unborn baby’s life, wh-what will it d-do t-ta-” Ronald broke down sobbing. 

“Ronnie, Ronnie please stop crying. The kids will be safe. This is why we are leaving. Julian says it will be safe this way. We shouldn't even be talking about this on the phone just in case.”

“I-I can’t lose m-my kids Grell. I can’t.”

“I know. Listen, are you almost done packing?”

“Y-yea.” Ronald sniffled and wiped his face. “W-will jus’ has ta call the vet.”

“The vet?”

“We have ta put Brea down a-and it sucks!” Ronald cried again.  
“Ronnie please. Please stop crying.”

“I-I know. I-I know. I just...we are losin so much so fast.”

“I know. Once you are done. Come to my place. We can leave and be together. We need it. Okay?”

“Y-yea okay.” Ronald wiped his nose. “I-I will see ya in a bit.”

“Okay. Love you.”

“L-love you too.”

Grell hung up and Ronald looked down at his phone. William then walked in the now almost baren art room. Ronald looked up at William and instantly felt guilt. He was taking his emotions out on the wrong person. Looking down he let out a shaky breath.

“I-I’m sorry,” Ronald said wiping his cheeks.

“Don’t be Ronald,” William walked over to Ronald and kneeled in front of him taking his hands. “I know you are scared. You are scared for all the right reasons. Our children mean more to us than anything so I understand. We can do this. YOU can do this. You have gone through so much. You lost me. You endured pregnancy. Gave birth to three beautiful beautiful children and raised them for a year. Hell, I don’t know anyone else who has been able to do all you have in my life. You are an amazing person. I love you. We will get over this. The children will be safe. Do you believe that? That the children will be safe?” Ronald nodded looking William in the eyes. “Good. Now let’s finish up, call the vet, and then get to Grell’s place okay?”

“Okay.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

William kissed Ronald’s hands and then his cheek standing up. He gave Ronald a few more minutes alone while he called the vet. William went to check on the kids and saw that they were all in their room coloring something.

“No daddy!” Harmony shouted. “You can’t see! It’s a surprise.”

“Oh I’m sorry.” William chuckled. “Well lunch should be done in a few.”

“Okay!”  
William left the children to their own devices and smiled. They truly are too pure for words. William made a quick lunch, or more like dinner by the look of the time, of sandwiches and crisps. Once done he called the children down and went to bring Will down. He kissed Will’s head as he carried him downstairs. Once in his chair, he give him his smoothie and some sliced bananas. William then places a plate in front of Harmony and Jesse and kissed their heads. Once Ronald came in and sat, William sat next to him.

“Jesse, Harmony, Will.” Ronald said. “So you know that we are moving tonight.”

“Uh huh,” Jesse said. 

“And although we are moving as a family, one family member has to stay behind.”

“Is it Will?”

“No. Will is coming with us. That was rude.”

“I was just wondering.” Jesse looked down and continued to eat his sandwich.

“Anyway, Brea can’t come with us.”

“No!” Will shouted slamming his fist down on the table.

“Will,” William stroked his hair.

Will didn’t get angry often. Upset yes, but angry almost never. William and Ronald knew that telling the kids that Brea wouldn’t come with them was sad to hear but to know Will was hurt by it upset William and Ronald more. 

“Will buddy,” Ronald frowned.

“No!” Will began to cry. “B-brea comes!”

“Will, Brea has to...she has to,” Ronald looked at William.

“She has to watch over Aunt Alan and Uncle Eric’s son.” William explained causing Will’s tears to fade into sniffles.

“I-In heaven?” Will asked.

“Yes. Brea, just how she protected us, knows we have to go so she decided to stay with him and protect him. Isn’t that nice?” Will nodded slowly. “So tonight the doggie doctor is going to help make sure that Brea is safe to go. Okay?”  
“Okay.” 

Will squirmed to get out of his chair. He wanted to be near Brea. He loved dogs and he loved Brea. She was like his best friend. Ronald picked Will up and brought him over to Brea’s dog bed. Once he was seated, Ronald grabbed the oxygen tank and the cannula to put on Will since when he got worked up, his breathing became labored. Soon the other children followed crowding around Brea leaving silent tears on her fur. This caused Ronald and William to both grow emotional. William held Ronald tight and kissed his head. After a few moments, a ring of the doorbell signaled it was time. William went to the door and opened it letting the vet in. She walked in and William guided her into the downstairs study just to talk about what was going to be done and confirm their decision while Ronald watched.

“So,” she began. “My name is Dr.Julia Proctor.”

“Pleasure to meet you,” William said shaking her hand.

“So I understand you want to euthanize your dog Brea.”

“Yes. We think it is best for her to pass before she has to suffer more than what she is.”

“Well I am sorry to hear that she is suffering. I know it is hard to watch someone you love suffer. Just for medical purposes to make sure she is ready to go, I want to ensure she is on the HHHHHMM Scale. That is how she varies on terms of hurting, hydration, hunger, hygiene, happiness, mobility, and more. So what would you say on a scale of 1 to 10 how she is hurting?”

“She is about a seven, she whines often going up and down the stairs.”

“Hydration?’

“Nine. She barely drinks water anymore. I or my partner could leave a bowl of water out and she won’t touch it for hours.”

“I’m sorry to hear about that. Would you say the same for hunger?”

“Yes.”

“Hygiene. How would you say that is?”

“We bathe her although recently it has been a struggle to get her encouraged to bathe. But otherwise it is about a 3. She doesn’t have major issues.”

“Is she happy?”

“She tries to be around our children but we know she is suffering.”

“So a five or six?”

“Yes.”

“How’s her mobility, I know you mentioned her struggling to go up and down stairs.”

“She will go down the stairs once, stay in her bed for a majority of the day. And then when we put the children to bed and we are ready for bed she will follow us upstairs and then stay in our room. So about a six for mobility.”

“Alright. Anything else you want to tell me about her?”

“Not that I can think of.”

“Alright, thank you. I just want to look her over. Is there somewhere where I can look at her and let her rest?”

“Can we keep her in the living room on her bed?” 

“If that is where she will be most comfortable. It is just that I do ask that maybe you, your partner and your children are not present while I do the injection. I assure you, she will not feel any pain other than the needle if that. Once that is done, I will let you spend the rest of your time with her.”

“H-How long will that take, for her to pass?”

“It depends. It will be an emotional cycle. She might want to play. She might even want to eat a treat or two. She will be happy. Then she will grow tired and then eventually she will pass.”

“Alright.”

“Just one last question, what would you like to do with her body? We can bury her or cremate her or donate her organs for research.”

“Cremation please. I will come by to retrieve her after.”

“Alright. Well lead me to Brea please.”

“Yes,” William stood and walked out the study. “Follow me please.”

William led Dr.Proctor to the living room where the kids were cuddled up around Brea, Ronald sitting on the couch watching the. Ronald looked up at the vet and then sighed.

“Children,” William said. “We have to leave Brea alone with the doctor for a few minutes.”

“No daddy,” Harmony said with a slight whimper. “We wanna stay with Brea.”

“I know sweetie. But the doctor needs to do some things without us in the room.”

“H-hurt.” Will sniffled looking up at the doctor.

“No she won’t hurt Brea. She is just doing a check up on Brea to make sure she is ready to go. It’ll take no more than five minutes.”

“Promise,” Jesse said storming over to the doctor. 

“Jesse,” Ronald quickly got up taking Jesse’s hand. 

“No,” Dr.Proctor said to Ronald. “It’s alright. I promise. I will only take five minutes okay Jesse.”

“Thank you,” Ronald picked Jesse up and then Harmony.

William picked up Will and his oxygen tank. Together they walked into the study. All of the kids were anxious because they knew Brea wasn’t coming with them. Soon enough, the vet went to the study and told them that they can come back and be with Brea in her final moments. Harmony and Jesse ran to Brea. William and Ronald followed the children and set Will down to be near her. William and Ronald then sat next to their children.

“I will let you all be alone. I will be in my car filing some paperwork. Call me when you are ready,” Dr.Proctor said somberly.

William nodded and stroked Brea’s fur. She was such a good girl. She was there for all of them in times of need. William was so happy the day he brought her home and she fully recovered. They instantly bonded. She kept him company on many lonely nights. And when Ronald came into the picture, she was there for Ronald as well. She held Ronald together in his absence and made the children happy as well. She had impacted all of their lives more than words could say. Even in her final minutes she continued to curl around the children, keeping them close.

“You’ll take good care of Aunt Ally’s and Uncle Eric’s baby,” Harmony said. “Like you took good care of us.”

“She will,” William smiled a bit scratching behind her ear.

“We love her and she loves us,” Ronald said.

William nodded and sighed seeing Brea’s head slowly slump down resting on her paws. Her eyes blinked slowly. Her tail waving lazily. She let out little pants. William bit his lip knowing that she was trying to hold on for them. For him. She looked up at William, her original master, a tear falling from her eye as tears welled up in his. She let out her final breath and went still. William closed his eyes and let the tears roll down his cheeks. 

“B-brea?” Will asked, being the one laying on her chest and hearing her heart stop beating. “D-daddy. B-brea heart.”

“I-I know.” William said with a shaky voice. “She’s with the baby now.”

The children began to cry and it broke William’s heart. He scooped up his kids and held them letting his tears fall as well. Ronald wrapped his arms around them and sniffled. Brea was gone. A family friend that meant so much to them. It hurt. It killed them all inside. William took a deep breath and sighed.

“I have to get Dr.Proctor.” William said letting Ronald take the kids. “Get them ready to go. Everything is already in the car.”

“Alright.” Ronald said helping the kids get up.

William called Dr.Proctor in and she came with a gurney with a white sheet. William helped get Brea onto the gurney and kissed her head one last time. Dr.Proctor frowned knowing that long time owners struggle parting with pets.

“I am so sorry for your loss,” Dr.Proctor said covering Brea with the sheet. “Losing a family member is tough. However, I think you should take some time before getting another dog. Especially since you have younger children. They might not react well.”

“Thank you. Thank you so much.” William said with a heavy sigh.

“I will call you when she is ready to be picked up.”

“Alright. Thank you very much.”

“You’re welcome. Bye now.”

“Goodbye,” William said as he watched her put Brea in the back of her van, then he closed the door. 

William sighed and locked the door and then turned around and took in the barrenness of his home. Although it still contained furniture, all the pictures were off the walls. The air was cold with death. A feeling he was so familiar with as being a reaper, yet so foreign because it was so close. All the small things began to pop out at him around the living room area. The discoloration of the walls outlining where pictures used to hang. The occasional scuff from furniture being moved to retrieve a fallen toy. Accidental markings from uncapped pens and markers on the walls that couldn’t be removed completely. It was hauntingly beautiful. 

“Boss,” Ronald said walking up behind William, hugging him gently, pressing his cheek into his back. “The kids are in the car.”

“Alright.” William said. “I’m coming.”

“A lot of memories huh?”

“Yes, quite the amount.”

“We made love there,” Ronald chuckled pointing to the couch. “And there,” He pointed to the stairs. “And there, and there, and there.”

“Yes yes,” William chuckled. “We made love in several areas of this home.” William turned around to hug Ronald. “And I don’t regret any of it.”

“Same here.”

“Let’s go. I think the longer we stay the harder it’ll be to leave.”

“Alright babe.”

William let Ronald go. He followed Ronald towards the garage and turned around to get one last glimpse at what was before turning out the lights and heading to the car.


	21. Make This Our Home

Everyone sat in Grell’s living room silently. They were waiting for Undertaker to make sure everything was able to be ported in cars. It was nearing midnight and everyone was tired and nervous. Alan shifted in his seat. Eric yawned and scratched his chin. Grell twirled her hair round her fingers. William tapped his foot while Ronald held the kids as best he could while biting his lip. Othello kept checking his watch. Everyone looked up once Adrian came back in the house.

“We are ready to go.” He said stretching. “I made sure everything will go in one piece without leaving a trace.”

“Great cause I’m ready ta go ta bed,” Eric said standing up. 

Everyone stood up and headed to their respective cars. Alan helped Ronald get the kids into the cars who were all fast asleep. Everyone envied their ability to sleep. Once everyone was situated they all ported to a private area, fenced in, in Rothes, Aberlour, Scotland. The home was illuminated by lights in front of the house. It was so big, it was hardly a house but a mansion or castle. Getting out the cars, everyone looked around.

“Welcome ta m’ little piece o’ heaven.” Eric said grabbing his keys. “It might be a wee bit dusty buh I’ll show y’ ta where y’ can choose ta sleep. There aere 11 rooms so.”

“Oh Eric it’s beautiful really,” Grell smiled.

“Thanks Red.”

Eric led everyone upstairs and to where the rooms were to get some sleep in temporarily until morning. Everyone picked a room and headed in. William and Ronald both agreed that it would be best for the first night to keep the kids in the room with them. They laid the kids down on the bed. Ronald stroked all of their heads. William kissed Ronald’s head.

“Get some rest dear.” William urged.

“I will,” Ronald sighed. 

“They will be okay. We will be okay.”

“I know. I just...I dunno.”

“Tell me,” he turned Ronald round to face him. “What is it?”

“Motherly instinct I guess. I just feel like this isn’t gonna solve our problems.”

“Well no, it may not be a permanent solution but hopefully it will be a start to a solution.”

“You’re right.”

“I know I am,” William kissed Ronald’s forehead causing him to smile a bit.

“Cheeky bastard.”

“How cruel.” William smiled. “Now let’s get some sleep.”

Ronald climbed onto one side of the king sized bed, William on the other as if creating a wall around their children. Creating a wall protecting them from whatever harm is out there. Eventually, they were both able to fall asleep.  
_____________________________________________________________________  
-Morning-

“Mommy,” Harmony tapped Ronald’s face. “Mommy wake up.”

Harmony was met with mumbles and groans as Ronald pulled the blanket up over his head. Harmony then crawled out of the bed and landed on the cool hardwood floors. She looked around the room and walked to the other side of the bed. She then began to pull on the back of William’s shirt.

“Daddy,” Harmony said while pulling. 

She huffed as he just let out a sigh and continued to sleep. Harmony ran to the bedroom door and opened it, peeking out looking around. She saw no one around. She slipped out the door assessing the area. 

“Hello?” Harmony called out as she walked. “Hello?” She called a bit louder. 

Suddenly a door swung open and she hid behind a small table in the hall. Peeking she saw Eric’s head poking out the door. She began to giggle.

“Aye,” Eric said speaking to Alan. “I think Mony is up.”

“Go get her,” Alan said yawning. “She might have to use the bathroom and didn’t know there was one in the room.”

“Righ’” Eric said stepping out into the hallway. “Mony?”

Eric began to walk down the hall. Harmony continued to hide covering her mouth as she giggled. She listened for Eric’s steps. Eric figured she was hiding since she loved to play games.

“Well I guess if I can’t find Mony then she can’t help me feed the sheeps.” Eric said aloud and smirked hearing a tiny gasp.

“I wanna feed the sheep!” Harmony popped out of her hiding spot. 

“Gotcha!” Eric scooped her up and smiled. “I bet ya do wanna feed the sheep. What aere y’ doin’ up?”

“I wasn’t sleepy anymore,” Harmony giggled. “And mommy and daddy are still sleeping.”

“Ah, I see. Come on princess.”

Eric carried her back to his and Alan’s room. She giggled and clung to Eric and waved at Alan.

“Hi Aunt Ally!” Harmony cheered.

“Hello silly,” Alan said smiling. “Did you sleep well?”

“Uh huh!”

“Do you have to go to the bathroom?” Harmony nodded. “Alright, I’ll take you to the bathroom.”

Eric put Harmony down and let her go with Alan to the bathroom. Eric smiled and then went back into the hallway. There he saw William looking around.

“Where’s Harmony?” William asked slightly panicked.

“Relax bud,” Eric said walking over. “She came out lookin fer the bathroom. She’s wit Alan.”

“Oh okay. Very good then.”

“Aye. Sweet little lass.”

“She is. Now that the sun has risen, I must say that this home is quite astounding.”

“Thanks. It’s one o’ me pride an’ joys next ta Al. I bought this place ages ago, ‘ad an ol’ friend keep it up an’ watch over m’ animals.”

“What kind of animals?”

“Ah shome sheep, goats, horses. Tha’ would’ve been the theme o’ Orion’s room.”

“Orion.”

“Aye. We decided on a name as soon as we knew we ‘ad a wee lil tyke.” Eric sighed leaning over the railing overlooking the downstairs. “Al’ was righ’ happy ‘e was. Sometimes I would catch ‘im in the nursery jus’ imaginin’ y’ know.”

“Yes. It truly is heartbreaking.”

“Al tries ta keep it t’get’er fer the kids. Bu’ sometimes ‘e geh’s emotional an’ so do I. Yer lucky mate. Y’ really are.”

“We are lucky Eric.” William said leaning over the railing as well. “My children love you and Alan so much. Hell, if Ronald and I weren’t around, they would look at the two of you as parents the same. But now we are here. Safe I pray, and we all can start over. You and Alan know that the loss of Orion was nothing but evil upon our family but now you can try again.”

“Thanks Will.” Eric wiped a stray tear. “We all gotta make this our home. We gotta geh back up on our feet. It migh’ be awhile before Al’ an I wanna try again. We gotta put our little guy ta rest.”

“I understand. But know that we are all here for each other.”

“Y’ know it brother.”

“Hmph.” William smiled. “Brother.”


	22. Hell Upon Them

Nikolay snarled losing trace of Adrian Crevan. He was so close to infiltrating the little clan of reapers and was ready to pick each and every one of them off one by one. His blood boiled with hate for his son. Julian was naive, much like his mother. Reapers were not a kind to be trusted any more than demons. They are souless themselves in the literal sense. However, Nikolay knew that now he had to act. If he couldn’t get to the reaper he desired, then he would have to make the reapers come to him, and he knew just how.

Porting to hell, he inhaled remembering the smell of his former home. Although he was a lower ranked demon, a rat among his kind, he knew his plan would prove him worthy. Nikolay made his way to the palace that stood erect in the center of Hell. He walked up to the gates and was met with two strong and powerful guards. 

“Stop!” The one guard shouted. “Who are you and by what force gives you the right to enter into His domain.”

“I come bringing news for our King.” Nikolay explained suppressing his irritation.

“What news? Were you called by invitation?”

“No invitation, just news regarding the reapers.”

The two guards looked at each other and then nodded.

“You will wait here and if He wishes to hear your claim, you will be brought to him to speak.”

“Thank you. I shall wait then.”

The one guard nodded and made his way inside the charred castle. Moments later he returned and looked upon Nikolay.

“You have been granted entry,” he said leading the way.

Nikolay grinned a sly grin and followed the guard to the throne room. He had never been inside the palace walls. He was too far beneath the King to be granted entry. However, this was his chance to make it to the top or at least close to it. Once into the throne room, he stood on an illuminated patch of flooring. The rest of the room was dark, yet out of the darkness a voice was heard.

“Nikolay,” the voice echoed. “It is a rarity to see such a puny little thing with such speak of excellent knews.”

“Your Majesty I-” Nikolay began.

“Ah! You must grovel and beg before you speak.” 

“Of course,” Nikolay bit his tongue to avoid lashing out and bowed on his hands and knees. “Please King, let me bestow upon you-”

“Yes yes get on with it,” He began to chuckle. “Enough with the yapping like it is the 1500’s. What is it you want to tell me?”

Nikolay sat up and huffed. “I have news regarding the reapers. They have many tricks up their sleeves that aid in protecting them from our poisons.”

“I’m listening.”

“But I have enough information to infiltrate their systems so that we have full range over all the souls in London, then all of England, and then eventually the entire world.”

“I am impressed but I want to know, what will you gain?”

“Vengeance. I have been after Adrian Crevan for centuries and I-”

“Adrian Crevan. The reaper who wounded my son in battle years ago. Alright Nikolay. You give me every detail you have and then we can begin.”

“Sir, what do you have in store?”

“A war and you will be of great service.”

“Whatever to please you.”

“Oh I am pleased. And ready to bring Hell to them all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All,  
> So if you have made it this far I just want to let you all know that I have been going through some things. I feel like I am at a spot in my life where keeping things in the dark wont help. So if you are reading this, I want to apologize. I don't update as often and I go missing often and some of you may not care. Some of you do and wait patiently for an update and I thank you. However, exactly a month ago, to the date of this being published, I suffered a drug overdose. I wont go into the details but I just want to say thank you for reading my story and I hope to finish even if I feel like it's trash. Just thank you for your support.  
> -Author


	23. It's Getting There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is gonna suck. I'm sorry.

It has been a month since everyone made the move to Scotland. The kids all are now being homeschooled to avoid risk of something dangerous happening to them while they are out of Ronald and William’s sight. All the while, William hired a nurse to help aid Will in some of his therapy. However, the progress has been slow due to some discouragement caused by the teasing of Jesse. Jesse’s bullying has been getting worse and causing him to be in more trouble. This day was no different.

Ronald was sitting on the floor helping Will stand and sit to work on that mechanic of his body. Meanwhile, Jesse would giggle and point at Will as he did his exercises. Will was only able to see because Ronald had his back. unknowingly turned away from Jesse. Seeing Jesse’s constant taunting, Will’s lip began to quiver. Ronald frowned.

“What’s wrong buddy?” Ronald asked. “Is it hurting you?”

Afraid to get his brother in trouble to avoid any more bullying from his brother he nodded. 

“Alright buddy. Sit down,” Ronald helped Will sit in his chair. “You did good though, but you don’t need ta cry when it gets too much. Just say it hurts and we can stop. Can ya say that?” Will nodded. “I wanna hear ya use words okay. Try.”

“I-It h-huh-hurts.” Will stammered.

“Good boy.” Ronald wiped his cheeks and kiss his head. “Daddy is gonna be so proud knowin’ ya did your exercises.” Will nodded and smiled a bit. “Wanna go color with your siblings?” Will shook his head and pointed to Ronald. “You wanna color with me?” Will nodded. “Alright buddy. Lets go color some pictures.”

Will smiled as he and Ronald went to go do arts and crafts. It was a lot of fun for him. It made him happy and calm and excited to know this was something he and his mother can do together. Meanwhile, William was in the kitchen with Eric.

“Something bad is happening,” William said holding a news paper. “London is being attacked. It is being labeled as terror but this is worse than that.”

“Y’ think tha’ thin’ is tryin ta draw us back in?” Eric asked.

“I believe so. And if they reach the dispatch it will be worse.”

“I mean the dispatch is already aware tha we aere t’ the public MIA.”

“And if this is the work of demons once they find out we are gone, it will be a hunt. I just want to know why us.”

“The only person who knows is Julian.”

“I think we need to get in contact with Julian then.”

“Is tha a good idea?”

“No but what choice do we have?”

“Well who is gonna talk to Othello?”

“Talk to Othello about what?” Othello asked appearing in the kitchen causing William and Eric both to jump.

“Jeez Olly,” Eric said clutching his chest. “Y’ scared the piss outta us.”

“Sorry, but what were you saying you need to talk to me about?”

“We need to get in contact with Julian.” William said.

“Why?”

“Because we need to know if what’s happening in London is a result of us leaving.”

“Okay, but I want to talk to him too.”

“Alright…”

“Awesome! I’ll get the ring.”


	24. The Truth

Othello ran to his room excited and nervous. He hasn’t seen Julian in so long. He wondered if Julian was okay. Another part of him wondered if Julian still loves him. Othello always wondered and thought about Julian. He had forgiven him after that painful night. Multiple questions raced through his mind but he couldn’t wait. Grabbing the ring from the bedside drawer, he headed down to Eric and William.

“I got it.” Othello said smiling. “And I got a pin.”

“Why a pin?” William asked. 

“Because I need to drip my blood on the ring.”

“Alright.”

“I say let's go in the woods.” Eric said while grabbing two scythes. 

“Why are you bringing those?” Othello asked.

“Because we can’t be caught unprepared.”

“Oh…”

“Let’s go then.”

Together they all headed towards the woods. Othello toyed with the ring in his hand. Once they reached a clearing they stopped. Othello grabbed the pin and pricked his finger. Biting his lip he pricked his finger and then dripped blood on the gem of the ring. After waiting a few moments rustling was heard from the bushes. Eric and William got in a stance of defense. Out from the woods and into the clearing came Julian clad in black, his eyes red with tinges of green.

“Julian,” Othello said swallowing.

“Hello Othello,” Julian said. “Eric. William.”

“Hello Julian.” William said.

“Oi,” Eric said staring Julian down. 

“Gentlemen, may Othello and I have a few minutes?” Julian asked.

“Fifteen minutes. No more. And if we sense one thing that isn’t right, we won’t hesitate to take action.” William said sternly.

“I can agree to that. Thank you.”

William and Eric left to give them some space. Once they were gone Othello and Julian stared at each other. Othello walked up to Julian and slapped him forcefully. Julian bit his lip and nodded.

“I deserved that,” Julian said with a sigh. “I probably deserved worse than that.”

“I know. But I’m just so glad you’re okay.” Othello hugged Julian tightly. 

“I’m so sorry,” Julian said stroking Othello’s head. He missed feeling the reaper in his arms.

“Please Julian. Explain what has been going on. Why is this going on?”

“I will explain everything I can.” Othello nodded and ran his hand over Julian’s arm. “My father is after you all. Mainly your father.”

“My father? Why?”

“Your father reaped my mother. My father, a demon, loved my mother, a human. Giving birth to me destroyed her body. It caused her so much stress that she became ill. My father tried to convince her to let her be turned but she didn’t want to. On her deathbed, my father begged for her to just let him turn her but she refused. When your father showed up they fought but my father couldn’t keep up and she was gone. My father has been after him since.”

“And he used you to use us?”

“Yes.”

“But how did you become a reaper if you were a human and a demon?”

“My father, when I was sixteen told me to kill myself. I was against it but he told me it will help bring my mother back and I wanted her back more than anything. Although she was sick she was kind and did all she could for me.”

“How cruel.”

“I only agreed to remain close to my father. Ever since my mother died he has become filled with anger and hatred and I began to hate reapers and wanted to please my father but you and your family have changed me.”

“So our relationship was a lie…”

“No no no...well at first but then,” Julian pulled Othello closer who began to pull away. “Othello. Olly, I love you. You changed my heart. I realized I couldn’t hurt your family. I couldn’t hurt you.”

“But you did Julian. You did.”

“And I’m sorry. Please understand I was so very very wrong. I felt such pain in my heart after you left and not hearing from you killed me.”

Othello looked up at Julian whos voice began to crack. Julian had tears streaming down his cheeks. Julian dropped down to his knees and cried looking down. Othello ran his fingers through Julian’s hair.

“I’m s-so sorry.” Julian cried. “P-please forgive me.”

“I do,but,” Othello spoke as Julian looked up at him. “You have to stop your father. Or at least let us help you stop him.”

“I d-don’t know how. He g-got the k-king involved. Everyone is in danger.”

“Danger?” William asked coming back fifteen minutes later on the dot. “Explain yourself.”

“My father is selling secrets to the king,” Julian said standing up.

“What secrets?”

“From Othello’s research. This is all my fault. I gave all the research to my father.”

“Y’ traitor!” Eric glared. “Y probably led bastards ‘ere.”

“No! Eric!” Othello stood between him and Julian to prevent Eric from attacking him.

“Yer the reason m’ son is dead!”

“Eric,” Julian backed up slowly.

“I should fuckin kill y! Yer scum!”

“Eric I am on your side! I had no knowing that that was going to happen!”

“How can I trust y?!”

“Eric calm yourself.” William held Eric back. “Killing him won’t solve anything.”

“So wha’ was killin m’ son supposed ta solve?!”

“I cannot imagine the pain you feel but none of this was my intention! But I assure you we can go after the one who is trying to kill all of us!” Julian said assuringly.

“Eric please,” Othello pleaded. “He is on our side.”

“Aere y’ tellin the truth?” Eric asked panting filled with rage.

“I am.” Julian said. “My father sees me as the enemy the same as he sees all of you as the enemy. I am on your side wholly.”

“Alrigh, buh if I find y’ lyin ta me I’ll kill y’ righ where y stand. Got it?”

“Yes. Understood.”

“I’m goin back.”

Eric left while mumbling insults about Julian and demons alike. William sighed and looked up at Julian. Julian sighed.

“I should get going.” Julian said looking away. 

“Where are you staying?” Othello asked grabbing Julian’s hand.

“I go from place to place.”

“Stay with us.”

“Othello I don’t think that is a good idea,” William said.

“I agree,” Julian kissed Othello’s hand. “Especially because I think Eric and I need some time to get back in good graces.”

“I just don’t want you to get hurt.” Othello pleaded. 

“I won’t. But I will give you information as I find out about the plots they have.”

“Please promise me you’ll be alright and you’ll come see me again.”

“I promise.” Julian kissed Othello’s hand again. “Goodbye.”

Othello held his hand as Julian left into the woods. Othello looked at the spot where Julian once stood. William laid a hand on Othello’s shoulder. Looking up, Othello offered a half hearted smile.

“Thanks.” Othello said leaning into William.

“You’re welcome.”


	25. Eric's Lament

Eric entered the house red and fuming. He stormed into the kitchen and grabbed a beer and then went into the basement that has been converted into a man cave area. He plopped on the couch and opened the bottle. Taking a huge swig he sighed. It was at that moment he realized the pain set in. He realized that he never grieved fully over the death of his son. As he realized this he wiped at his face feeling fresh tears. 

“Fuck.” Eric sighed inhaling shakilly.

Eric stood up and began to pace. The tears continued to flow. 

“I was gonna be a dad,” Eric mumbled gripping his hair. “I was gonna ‘ave a little bundle o’ joy. ‘E would’ve been perfect. A small version o-o’ me an Al.”

Eric sniffled and groaned. As someone who has been surrounded by death for centuries, this death has hurt him. He felt empty. His pride was taken from him. Sometimes he would catch himself dreaming about Orion. Who he would have looked like, what he would be like? Eric couldn’t wait for taking him to his first day of school, helping him with his homework, teaching him how to ride a bike, sneaking him treats while Alan wasn’t looking, and so much more. Eric wanted nothing more but to be a provider for the love of his life and his own kid. He wanted Alan to just have a perfect life while he protected him and their son. Thinking of the loss hurt Eric’s very being.

After spending some time alone, Eric felt his phone go off in his pocket. Looking at it he saw it was a text from Alan asking him where he was. He responded simply texting ‘basement’ and before long he heard the creaking of the steps under Alan’s light footsteps. Eric ran his fingers through his hair. His eyes were puffy and irritated so he knew Alan would find out he was crying.

“Eric?” Alan asked walking over. 

“Aye?” Eric responded a bit hoarsely. 

“Are you alright? Olly said you were upset.” Alan frowned when he saw Eric’s face tearstained and saddened. He sat next to him. “Eric…”

Having Alan sitting there pulled at Eric’s heart even more. He was supposed to be strong for his partner. He loved Alan so much, he would spend his dying days taking care of Alan if he had to. But now, he felt weak and vulnerable. Sure Alan has seen Eric cry before, but this was different. It was a helpless feeling of sadness. The tears welled up even more.

“Eric baby what’s wrong?” Alan asked placing a hand on his back. “You can talk to me you know that.”

“O-orion,” Eric choked out suppressing a sob.

“Oh…” Alan pulled Eric close letting him rest his head on his chest while stroking his hair. “I miss him too. You would’ve been a great father.”

“I-I jus goh so angry.”

“You never grieved properly love. You spent so much energy taking care of me you forgot about yourself. I think you needed to cry and hurt like I did.”

“I know.”

“I won’t love you any less for crying about it. I’m here for you. And once this whole situation blows over maybe we can try again.” Eric nodded. “I love you so much Eric.”

“I love y’ too babe.”


	26. The First Sign

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting juicy which means only a few more chapters left in this part.

Julian walked the alleyways of the London streets. It has been two weeks since speaking with Othello, William, and Eric about the issue at hand. In the mortal realm, Julian had recruited a few demons who could serve as intell on what has been going on. Reaching a boarded, abandoned building, Julian snuck in. There he was met with other recruits.

“Julian you are back quite late,” Mastif said standing up. 

“I know,” Julian said. “I had to mask my tracks coming and going.”

“Understandable.”

“Where is everyone else?”

“They couldn’t make it. We may be too late.”

“What do you mean?”

“It has been established that they will start attacking soon. An army has been commissioned.”

“We have to warn the reapers.”

“Not only them, we might need more reinforcement.”  
“You don’t mean…”

“Angels? Yes.”

“You’re crazy.” Julian said pacing. “I don’t even know how I can get in contact with them.”

“Go to the higher ups in the dispatch.”

“They might not believe me.”

“Then screw them and find a way in.”

“And you’re positive that this is going to happen?”

“Yes. And some are opposed to this. Mainly the weaker of the demons.”

“As they should be. I just think I need actual proof of a threat.”

“Smelling me on you should be enough.”

“You have a point. Im so flustered.”

“It was your ex wasnt it?”

“Yes. I miss him so much. I miss everyone. The look of fear in his eyes that night haunts me.”

“It’ll be alright. I should get going.”

“Yes of course. Goodbye Mastif.”

Mastif nodded and headed off into the darkness. Julian was deeply troubled. He knew his father was behind this but was it really sensible. There will be so much turmoil. He couldn’t keep this quiet. Sighing heavily he made his way to the dispatch and to the offices of the higher ups. As he walked the halls reapers stared at him left and right smelling the stench of demon on his body. Thankfully he was able to mask his eyes to not give it away that part of the smell could have been him. Taking a deep breath, Julian knocked on the office door.

“Enter,” The voice answered.

“Sir if I may-” Julian began speaking but stopped short seeing the administrator held captive with a blade against his neck, a demon holding it dangerously close. 

“Traitor,” The demon growled.  
“Run! Tell the o-” The administrator choked on the blood filling his mouth and spurting out of his throat and convulsed as the poison filled his body.

Quickly, Julian ran to the nearest desk and coded into the phone an infiltration to branch. Immediately sirens began to go off and reapers looked around startled. Older, more experienced reapers quickly grabbed their scythes while trainees ran for the exits. Screams were heard from offices and down halls. Demons were breaking in from any and all entry ways. Some tried to fight back while others tried to run. 

“N-no no! No!” A woman screamed being grasped tightly by a demon round her waist.

Hurriedly, Julian grabbed a training scythe and sliced the arm of the demon off.

“Run!” Julian shouted trying to hold off the bleeding demon.

“Traitor,” He shouted towards Julian.

Julian drove the scythe through the demon’s head and twisted it breaking his neck. Seeing this, all the demons diverted their attention to Julian as other reapers ran. Julian then got in stance to fight. As they began to crowd around him, stepping closer and closer, Julian found himself backed into a corner.

“Step aside,” Nikolay said with a smirk approaching Julian. “I told you Julian.”

“I want no part of your schemes.” Julian said staring at his father who towered over him.

“Even after all this you haven’t changed your mind? What a pity.”

“What do you hope to gain from this?”

“Revenge. Sweet,” Nikolay gripped Julian’s throat. “Sweet revenge.” Nikolay smirked as Julian squirmed and clawed at his hand. “I told you, you mean nothing to me. However, you can still be of use. Where are William and Adrian?”

“L-like I would t-tell you.” Julian wheezed.

“Julian don’t try my patience. Where are they!?” Julian remained silent. “Very well. Take him away. Torture him. Beat him. Do /whatever/ it takes to get him to talk.” Nikolay commanded the two royal guards as he threw him over to them. “The rest of you, we have reason to believe that the reapers we are after are still in Europe. Search every country, every providence, leave no stone unturned. Kill if you have to, but if you find the reapers in question”, Nikolay smirked turning to Julian. “Bring the the brunette one to the King and the silver haired one to me. This is your doing Julian. Now you pay the price.”


	27. On Edge

-Two Weeks Later-

“Italy, France, Germany, England!” William sighed pacing. “These aren’t normal terror attacks. I don’t like this. I don’t.”

“I know babe,” Ronald said looking at his phone. “And I haven’t heard a thing from Jay, Que, or Nanji.”

“I have to go back.”

“No! You aren’t goin back. What if y’ get taken again?”

“It’s just getting too close to here. I am on edge. I don’t-”

“Will!” Eric ran to the living room. 

“Yes?”

“It ain’t good. Look.” Eric turned on the tele and flipped to the news.

“Ladies and gentleman, breaking news. A creature of some sort has destroyed Buckingham Palace! It is ravaging through the streets. People are running for their lives. I-I don’t even know what is going on. Is it some terror experiment gone wrong?” The news anchor spoke trying to maintain his composure when his face fell. “E-excuse me. Who are you? H-how did you get in here? Hey!” 

Screaming was heard in the background. The news anchor could barely run before a piece of metal was thrown at him piercing him to the wall killing him. Then a snarling and mangly beast appeared in front of the camera leading Nikolay.

“Creatures of Europe,” Nikolay spoke. “I am in need of some assistance from you pitiful creatures. I am in search for these people here.” Nikolay held up pictures of William and Adrian. “This terror on your precious world will end once they are in my possession. They are hiding amongst you. Don’t be fooled. Whoever amongst you things will be rewarded greatly. I am giving you all a month or else I burn this place to the ground and everyone in it.” Nikolay smirked and then crushed the lens of the camera and off screen you could hear more screaming and cries of terror.

“Fuck,” Eric spoke not even knowing how to respond. 

“Unni no!” Grell pleaded. “Unni you can’t go!”

“I have no choice Grell,” Adrian spoke walking down stairs. 

“They will kill you!”

“And they have killed hundreds if not thousands already!”

“Father,” William spoke. “I think we need to be smart about this. They are easing up for about a month. We can plan for this.”

“We need help,” Othello said over the balcony. “Dad, we need the angels.”

“And start a full blown realm war?”

“At least the angels will be on our side. This is affecting them too.”

“‘E’s got a point,” Eric said. 

“Then we get the angels involved.” Adrian said with a sigh. “But no one. Absolutely no one is to leave this estate. Who knows how far they would go just to get to us.”

“We can’t trust anyone,” Ronald said. “Not even locals.”

“Don’t open a door to anyone. Everyone will be on the hunt, especially the government. Don’t use a phone, a computer. Nothing. Disable all cameras. Everything. I have no doubt people will be tapping into every device to get a lead.” Adrian took everyone’s cell phone and threw them at the wall breaking them. Eric search every room in the house for every device that could even attempt to trace us then throw them all in the furnace.”

“Goh it,” Eric said going off.

“I’ll grab the kids’ tablets.” Ronald said standing. 

“I will go tonight to get the angels help.” Adrian said. “This is a mess.”

Ronald sighed hugging himself and went to the kids room in which Alan was in watching them as they slept. Alan looked up and noticed the worried look on Ronald’s face.

“Is everything alright?” Alan asked.

“Nah,” Ronald said. “It’s a full blown blood bath. Undertaker is goin ta heaven to ask for help. They are now sending human search parties after him and Will.”

“No…”

“Yea. So we have to go completely off the grid. Destroy every device in the house.”

“This is devastating. And the children will be so confused.”

“I know. I worry about them a lot.”

“I know Ronnie.”

“We are safe here though right?”

“This entire property is gated and protected from demons. We should be okay. The driveway itself is almost two miles. This place is so secluded people don’t even know we are here.”

“Good. That makes me feel better.”

“I’m glad. I just want to know what they want from us. What do they want from Will and dad?”

“Olly won’t say, Eric and Will won’t say.”

Alan sighed looking out the window. Ronald grabbed the tablets from the room and turned them off and covered the camera until they could destroy them. This was going to be another change in their lives that was going to affect them harshly that no one was ready for.


	28. Allies

That night, Adrian ported to heaven. He, being as powerful as he is, is one of the only reapers with the ability to port to heaven with no problem. Once at the gates he was instantly stopped.

“You,” A guard said. “The Head Counselor wants to speak with you.”

“Good because I wanted to speak with him as well.” Adrian said walking towards the Council Hall. 

Once there, he made his way to the office of Pete, the Head Counselor. Opening the door, he smiled.

“Pete, long time no see,” Adrian smiled flopping into a seat. 

“For someone with a black cross above his head you seem very chipper.” Pete said placing his pen down.

“Black cross schmack cross, they can’t kill me.” 

“You say that now and you have said that many times in the past, but this is different. They are stopping at nothing.”

“And that is where you come in.”

“Me?”

“Yes you and your army of fluffballs.”

“For someone who needs my help, you are quite insulting.”

“Listen, listen.” Adrian sat up leaning onto the desk. “My family is all in danger. I have to be there for them. My grandkids need their father and can’t lose him again. We need to work together and stop this.”

“You know that won’t be easy.”

“I know but this is affecting you too and you know it. The chaos could become close enough to the damage of both World Wars combined and you know it. We have to work together on this one. Besides, you owe me.”

Pete inhaled. “Very well. You saved my life once I could save yours this time.”

“Oh don’t flatter yourself Petey.” 

“Shut up. I will assemble an army and you should do the same.”

“I will try my best. We do have a demon on our side as far as I know.”

“You trust it?”

“I have no choice. He did tell us to escape.”

“Well let’s get this started.”

The two shook hands on their agreement and then got to work planning. Adrian got in contact with all the branches of reapers while Pete rounded up all of his troops. Together they worked for hours formulating plans of attack above and down below. They knew this was going to cause many casualties but the world was in danger as well as Adrian’s family. 

-Ten Days Later-

Mastif stood awkwardly as angels stared him down as he waited to speak with Pete. He was able to talk to a spy on earth who worked for Pete and convince him to let him speak about the situation. When the door opened, Mastif slowly walked in to keep everyone at ease.

“So,” Pete said. “Have a seat please.”

Mastif sat and let out a breath of relief.

“Don’t be so tense. If you are being honest in your motives you have nothing to fear here.”

“Thank you,” Mastif said.

“So, my spy said you have some news for me.”

“Yes. I am a part of a rebel group against the injustices going on. The group’s second in command has been captured, our leader has been feeding the ones on earth back information. That being said, we are on your side. As temporary second, I speak for my entire group of rebels when I say that we are on yours and the reaper’s sides.”

“And you trust every one of your members as I am trusting you?”

“110% sir. We want peace between the realms. We personally have experienced harmony with all creatures and wish for that to be experienced for all.”

“Well if you are on our side then you will aid in being our eyes and ears below. Any other request?”

“No sir.”

“Very good then,” Pete shook Mastif’s hand. “Assemble your members, here are the documents of our plans of attack. You may look them over here and here only. We can’t risk them being stolen. Commit it to memory.”

“Yes sir.” 

-Hell-

Julian sat in the cell with hundreds of other rebels, angel spies, and reaper spies that have been caught. All of them were bloodied, beaten, and bruised. Man and woman, young and old. They all were the enemy down here. As each day passed, more and more were being thrown into this cell. Julian thought that this could work to their advantage. Julian stood walking over to some reapers.

“Hey,” Julian whispered.

“Hello,” A younger looking reaper responded.

“I’m Julian, you?”

“Francis.”

Julian sat beside Francis. “How many do you think are in this cell?”

“Probably almost 100, maybe more. Why?”

“I think we could, if we ban everyone together, break out and join the fight.”

“How?”

“A snake with two heads must be taken out together.”

“What?”

“He means, if we take out the two demons in charge of this the whole thing crumbles.” An angel missing an eye spoke. She moved closer. “Name’s Abby. You really think we could do this?”

“Of course,” Julian said. “These idiots forget that I am part demon. Being down here is only making me stronger. I can kiss up to my dad, get out, kill him, and then we kill the king.”

“Your dad is doing all of this?”

“Yea. He started this mess. I am partially to blame.”

“Well you are on our side now,” Francis said. “So let’s get planning.”


	29. It's Personal

Jesse, Harmony, and Will all sat in the livingroom bored out of their minds. They weren’t allowed to watch the tele or play on their tablets and they weren’t allowed to play outside either. They had no clue as to what was going on and they hated it. All the adults were always whispering to each other and keeping secrets. The house was always quiet. Ronald and Alan would try and come up with things for the kids to do but they had no interest.

“Mommy,” Jesse whined. “I’m bored.”

“Me too kiddo,” Ronald said. 

“Why can’t we play outside?”

“I told you, the weather is very hot and so it’s not safe for you all to be out there.”

Jesse groaned and laid down on the floor. Harmony crawled over and looked at Jesse. She then poked his head.

“Stop it.” Jesse whined.

“I just poked you,” Harmony said.

“I don’t wanna be poked.”

“Sorry. Mommy I’m hungry.”

“Let’s see what we got for snacks.”

Ronald stood up from the couch and walked to the kitchen. Harmony followed Ronald and giggled stepping on his shadow. Ronald smiled watching her.

“Silly kiddo.” Ronald said causing her to giggle again. 

Ronald went to the fridge and grabbed some grapes and cheese. He cut up the cheese and put them in bowls with grapes and then walked back to the living room. There William now stood setting Will on the ground after taking him to the bathroom.

“He had ta potty?” Ronald asked.

“Yes.” William said sitting. 

“How's everything going?”

“According to my father, things are being set in motion quickly.”

“Good.” Ronald set the bowls down and then set next to William laying his head on his shoulder. “Everything will be okay.”

“Of course.”

“Daddy,” Jesse said. “why cant we play on our tablets?”

“Because there are some issues with them. And our phones.”

“Thats stupid.” 

“Watch your mouth.”

Jesse groaned and ate his snack. Harmony ate and gave small pieces to Will. Ronald smiled seeing how caring Harmony was to Will. She truly had a heart of gold. 

After a few hours and after dinner the kids were ready for bed. All this boredom has made them tired. Ronald carried Jesse and Will to their room while William carried Harmony. They laid them down and tucked them in. William smiled watching them sleep. He wanted nothing more but for his children to live in a happy world strife and care free. They couldn't lose him again and having those three children in William’s life has brought him more joy. Ronald smiled and turned the light off. Together, he and William walked to their bedroom. 

Meanwhile…

-Glasgow, Scotland-

“So you have some news for me?” Nikolay asked the man before him.

“I know where those two men aere tha y’ are after.” He responded.

“You do? Interesting.”

“I doubt I can get them ta leave the home.”

“So we make them come to me.”

“How?”

“Get the kids. Do you know what room they are in?”

“Aye. I do.”

“Tonight, lead me and my men to the home. We most likely won't be able to get close so you will have to grab the kids and bring them.”

“An’ wha’s in it fer m’?”

“That will come later. Get me the kids first.”

“Alrigh.”

-Midnight-

The man arrived at the estate with Nikolay and the demons. Like Nikolay figured, there was a seal around the estate. The man was about to take off but Nikolay grabbed him.

“And remember, bring them back alive.” Nikolay urged.

“Yes sir,” the man said gripping the cage handle in his hand.

He then took off to the west side of the home. He then quietly placed a ladder on the wall and climbed up holding the cage. Once he reached the third floor window, he looked inside. Seeing toys and three little beds confirmed he was at the right window. Using a crowbar, he broke the frame of the window and opened it. He then climbed in and then locked the door from the inside.

Once the door was locked he opened his book bag and grabbed chloroform and a rag. He then poured some on then walked to the beds. He smothered Jesse and Will enough to keep them asleep but not scream. However, seeing Harmony begin to squirm he hurried up ignoring Harmony. He then put the kids in the cage and locked it, leaving a note on one of the beds. Then he tied the cage to a rope and lowered it down to the ground and then climbed out the window quickly going down the ladder. He then ran as best he could with the cage back to Nikolay.

“I goh em.” He said panting. “I only goh the boys, the girl was wakin up.”

“That's fine. Itll drag them out.”

“So now wha’?”

“We wait. Once I reach my goal then you will be rewarded.”

“Goh it.”

-Morning-

Harmony woke up and looked around. She saw that both Jesse and Will were gone. She got up and went to open the door but noticed it was locked and she knew that her parents wouldn't lock it. Once she opened it she went to William and Ronald’s room. She opened the door slowly and looked in.

“Mommy, daddy,” she said quietly.

“Yea sweetie?” Ronald asked sitting up.

“Where’s Jesse and Will?”

“What do you mean? They should be in the room.”

“No,” Harmony shook her head. 

“Will wake up!” Ronald shook William. 

“Wh-what’s wrong? William asked groggily.

“Harmony said the boys aren't in the room.” Ronald said getting up quickly.

“What? They aren’t with Alan or Grell?”

“I would assume everyone is still sleep.”

William and Ronald quickly ran to the kids room. Seeing the beds unmade and Will’s oxygen tank still in place running scared the both of them. William noticed a note on the bed and opened it. 

‘My patience is wearing thin. This may be a little bit more of persuasion. You and Adrian should be more inclined to meet me in Hell. I’ll be waiting.’

William gripped the paper crumbling it. Shaking.

“W-will what was in that note?” Ronald asked, William just panted. “Will…” 

Ronald grabbed the note and read it. He collapsed on the bed gripping his chest. Tears falling. 

“N-no!” Ronald cried out. 

Hearing Ronald’s cry everyone rushed to the room. 

“What happened?” Grell asked.

“Th-they took them,” William spat angrily. “Those bastards took Jesse and Will! It is one thing to target me and my father but my kids...its personal. I’m getting my sons back.”

“W-will they’ll kill you.” Ronald shook as he spoke.

“No they won’t,” Eric chimed in grabbing his scythe. “I’m goin wit’ ‘im.”

“So am I.” Grell said. “This is a family. We are going to get them back and fuck up a few demons in the process.”

“Then that settles it.” Adrian said pulling his hair back in a ponytail. “We are getting the boys back.”

“I’ll stay and watch Harmony.” Alan said. “Ronald you go get your boys.”

Ronald nodded and stood, blood boiling. He was not going to let those things destroy his family.


	30. Protect at All Cost

Julian looked up as the cell door opened. The guards then threw in a cage into the cell and two yelps were heard with crying following right after it. The cell door closed. Julian sniffed recognizing the scent within the blanket covered cage. As reapers, angels, and demons surrounded the cage curiously Julian ran into the crowd pushing people aside.

“Move,” Julian said shoving. “Move!”

Julian removed the blanket and gasped seeing Jesse and Will in the cage clinging to each other scared and crying.

“No…” Julian opened the cage and pulled Jesse out, then Will. “Shhh shh it’s alright.” Jesse and Will clung to Julian recognizing him instantly. 

“Hey Julian,” Abby said walking over. “You know those kids?”

“Yes which means they found William and Adrian.”

“So what are they doing down here?”

“They probably kidnapped them and are using them as ransom bait. Jesse where is your sister?” Jesse just shrugged sniffling.

“I-I want m-my mommy,” Jesse cried.

“I know. But I’ll keep the both of you safe.” Will began to cough. “No no, Will take deep breaths okay. Jesse go with Abby okay.”

“N-no.”

“Jesse I need you to listen to me. I need to make sure Will is alright.”

“Come on kid.” Abby said picking up Jesse.   
Julian then picked Will up and listened to his chest. Hearing him wheeze he began to panic. If Will dies he knows that it will be a problem and a bigger war. Not only between beings but within himself. Julian looked at Will and stroked his hair. 

“Deep breaths Will.” Julian said trying to calm him. “There.” Julian stood. “Alright I need everyone in here to listen up. These boys belong to the people whom they are after. We have to keep them safe at all cost. No one take their eyes off of them.”

Everyone nodded. Julian was now more determined than ever to get out of here alive. He was not going to let anyone hurt these kids. He would kill anyone who tried.

-Scotland Home-

Eric stormed into the home throwing a person he thought he could trust onto the ground in the living room floor. Matthew Murray his former stable hand who took care of the animals and home while he was away. Matthew gasped feeling the air leave his lungs.

“Aight”, Eric started gripping Matthew’s shirt pulling him up so that he was staring at him face to face. “Y’ wanna explain yerself?”

“I-I dun goh nottin’ ta say,” Matthew stammered. 

“I ain’t goh time fer y’ ta be bullshittin’ me Matt! Now y’ either tell me wha’ the fuck y’ were doin an’ why or I’ll make sure y’ never see the light o’ day again.”

“Either way, he won’t see the light of day,” Adrian said sharpening his scythe. “Now Matthew, I am normally in a very good mood but you my friend, have pissed me off. You took some things from us and you know what I’m talking about.”

“I dunno wha’ yer talkin’ bou-” 

William’s fist collided with Matthew’s face. “Wrong answer.” William said gripping Matthew’s hair forcing him to look up at him. “I’m giving you one last chance to explain to me why you stole my kids!”

“You know why! I’m noh talkin.”

“Very well then. We’ll just extract the information from you. I’m not one to break rules but this, this is an exception.” William straighten up, letting go of Matthew’s hair. “Eric, father, hold him down. Ronald.”

“He won’t talk?” Ronald asked holding his scythe over his shoulder. 

“No.”

“Fine. I’ll do it then. Outside though. I don’t want Harmony to hear or see this on accident.”

“Very well. Take him outside. Tie him down.”

“It seems you have been taking lessons from my book.” Grell grinned holding her scythe. “Jack the ripper would love to reprise her role.”

“Well I don’t want you slipping into bad habits. That is why Ronald will do it. It’ll grant him the satisfaction.”

As they spoke, the sounds of a lawnmower and screams were heard outside. Grell grinned widely. Soon they all came inside as if nothing happened.

“So?” William and Grell both asked.

“He took them, left Harmony because she was waking up.” Ronald said. “So the demons have them. Records don’t lie.”

“So now we have to get down there.” William said. “Othello said he was working on a reverse way to get in contact with Julian.”

“And it worked.” Othello said. “I was able to make the ring work so that it tells us where Julian is.”

“Good. Father, tell Pete to have his men ready. Eric and Ronald, send word out to the branches that it is time. Grell, Othello, and I are going to find Julian and the kids. Once we find them, we surge an attack.”

“Got it,” Eric said grabbing his scythe. “Be careful.”

“Yes,” Adrian said. “Everyone comes back alive.”

“We will.” William said.

“I got everything and even a little bit more.” Othello said holding the ring and a bookbag on his back. “Let’s go.”

“Be careful. All of you,” Alan said hugging himself. 

“We will babe,” Eric said kissing Alan on the head. “Promise.”

“I love you.”

“I love y’ too babe.” Eric smiled and then joined back up with everyone else. “Let’s go.”

-Phase 1-

Othello, Grell and William all ran to the forest. Once there, Othello pricked his finger and dripped blood onto the ring. The ring began to glow and a portal opened up on the ground. William held his scythe firmly and jumped down. Grell and Othello followed. Standing up straight they looked around and saw that they were in a cell surrounded by multiple creatures. Julian looked up from the back corner where he was putting Jesse and Will to sleep.

“What are you all doing here?” Julian whisper yelled. “You shouldn’t be here.”

“You know why we are here.” William said. “Where are my sons?” 

“They are safe. We have them. I just got them to fall asleep but Will needs oxygen badly.”

“Where are they?”

“Follow me. We can’t have any of you be seen.”

William nodded following Julian. Eric and Othello followed along. Seeing his sons, William kneeled by them just happy that they were alive. Othello grabbed an oxygen tank from his backpack and set it up for Will.

“So now what’s the plan?” Julian asked.

“We attack.” Grell said. “I just sent word to Unni and Eric. So now we begin. This fortunately and unfortunately was the easy part. Once I hear back from both of them we know it’s go time.”

“Good to know. Francis, Abby, you both know what to do.”

Francis and Abby nodded and stood by the cell door keeping watch. Julian smiled. 

“Once you get a go ahead signal, we will do this all together.” Julian said.

“Glad you are on our side.” Grell said looking at her phone. “Unni said the angels are stationed and Eric said reapers are stationed.”

“Well. Let’s go. Julian.” William said gripping his scythe. “Do your thing. Othello get the kids to safety.”

“Got it.” Othello said going through the portal back to the surface, bringing the kids with him.

Once the portal was closed, Julian growled and began to transform into his demon form. 

“You see what they didn’t know is that being down here made me stronger,” Julian snarled. “I’m nothing like my father. He is weak. I’m stronger than he’ll ever be. Francis. Abby. Start screaming.”

On command Abby and Francis started screaming for help. They were banging on the bars and shook them screaming that they were going to die. Guards ran over as fast as they could. Once they were in front of the cell Julian charged at them causing the cell door to pin them against the wall. Abby and Francis stole the demon’s weapons and decapitated the guards. More guards began to arrive. William shot his scythe taking out guards one by one. Grell ran in to get closer, running her scythe through demon bodies. All the chaos made its way to Nikolay. 

“Sir!” A guard ran to Nikolay. “The prisoners have escaped and are attacking!”

“What?” Nikolay asked standing. “How?”

“Your son and a clan of reapers. One of them is William.”

“Well kill them! Except for William, the King would like to handle him. If they want a war they can have it!” 

Nikolay set off a signal alerting all the demons of a war. Everything was going to be bloody and he loved it.

-Phase 2-

Adrian and Pete stood above the clouds waiting. They got word that demons are alert and aware of a war and now they waited for the attacks to commence above. Several portals began opening up all over the ground. Demons then began to crawl out of each hole. Adrian signaled to Eric to notify all reapers. Then on the count of three Pete signaled to all to attack. From the skies, angels and reapers fell charging in attack. Once on the ground, angel, reaper and demon were all at arms. Blood was being spilt in all directions. Humans ran and hid in terror.

Adrian and Pete fought side by side slicing into demons. Eric and Ronald also fought hard to maintain distance. At the same time, some troops made their ways to Hell to free the prisoners and fight. In Hell, angelic troops stormed towards the castle. Demons fought to try and push them back, but the angels were strong. Julian joined the angels as a forward force leaving Grell and William to help some of the weaker angels and reapers to safety outside of Hell. Nikolay looked out of a palace window and turned to the King. 

“Sir,” Nikolay spoke in a sweat. “They are coming towards the castle.”

“Who?” He asked from the darkness.

“Angels. They have infiltrated your kingdom.”

“What!? Find those reapers! I’ll handle the rest!”

Nikolay nodded and made his way to earth where the carnage was not any lighter. The sounds of screams and cries of terror and pain was like music to his ears and the scent of blood made his arm hair raise. Yet, he knew that the taste and smell of Adrian’s blood would make him reach nirvana. Looking around he made eye contact with the very being who he was in search for. He smirked as he saw the anger in Adrian’s face. Adrian walked towards Nikolay scythe in hand ready to fight.

“Adrian Crevan,” Nikolay snarled. “We meet again after centuries.”

“I just am curious of what you thought you could gain from this?” Adrian asked. 

“Power, satisfaction, your head as a centerpiece on my table.”

“That won’t happen.”

“Cocky as ever. You reapers think you have it all figured out don’t you?”

“I know that this is ridiculous. Killing me won’t bring her back.”

“No, but seeing you in as much pain as she was will bring a smile to my face.”

Nikolay charged at Adrian with a growl. Adrian dodged and began to fight Nikolay. He was going to kill Nikolay and stop this madness if it was going to be the last thing he does.

-Phase 3-

The angels reached the castle doors. Although many have fallen, they overpowered the demons and reached the castle. They broke down the doors and headed in. Julian knew this was going to be the worst part of their fight. The sound of footsteps were heard coming down the main set of stairs. Everyone looked up and saw him, Lucifer.

“Well,” Lucifer spoke. “You all have been through quite the fight haven’t you? Now what? You’re here. You are going to kill me?”

“Unless you know of some other way to solve this civilly then yes.” Julian said.   
“And what would that entail?”

“Call off your demons and end all of this. All of it includes leaving William and Adrian alone and keeping my father in prison.”

“So you want peace?”

“And unity between all creatures. If we were able to achieve it in that prison cell, you can, along with those in charge of the other realms can find peace and unity.”

“You sound oh so hopeful Julian. Really. It’s touching. However, you don’t make the rules around here. I do. And this valant stunt you pulled here, it makes me angry. So so angry. And don’t think I am clueless as to your group of rebels. Your little group of traitors.”

“We want nothing more than to live peacefully with all creatures.”

“When you’re king, then you can make that decision.”

“And how do I do that?”

“Well,” Lucifer smirked. “You’re going to have to ki-”

Lucifer looked down at the blade piercing through his heart. Julian stood back shocked. He noticed the blade and knew only one creature could have the power to possess the Leviathan. Lucifer coughed up blood.

“H-how,” Lucifer choked. 

“It was just proper timing,” The demon wielding the blade smirked. “Now I believe, the way it works is that the one who kills you becomes king and as leader,” he twisted the blade, “Of the rebels or traitors as you call it, I declare myself king of Hell.”

“You bastard! You traitor! Y-” Lucifer fell to his knees as the blade was yanked through his body then his head was cut clean from his shoulders.

“Vulpes Corvum,” Julian kneeled in respect to his leader. 

“Stand Julian,” He said grabbing the crown from the floor. “We aren’t done yet. Your father is still at large.”

“I will find him.”

“Go on then. I will work on bringing order down here.”  
-Earth-

Nikolay threw Adrian down on the ground in front of the estate. The seal was broken and Nikolay aimed to destroy everything Adrian loved right in front of him. Adrian pushed himself up spitting blood from his mouth.

“Pitiful!” Nikolay kicked Adrian into the side of the house. “I am going to make you watch everything you’ve ever loved burn!” 

Nikolay called fire to his hands and was about to throw it onto the house when he was knocked back onto the floor. Above him stood Julian. Julian growled and punched his father. Nikolay staggered back and glared.

“Julian!” Nikolay growled. “You are making a mistake!”

“No!” Julian stood his ground. “I am not making a mistake. It’s over father. You can fix this by calling everyone off and stopping this madness.”

“You’re weak.”

“You’re the weak one. If you truly loved mother you would know she wouldn’t want this. If mother saw you right now, how would she ever be able to love you? Father I know you have some good in your heart. Stop this. Please.”

Nikolay’s face fell. He looked up at his son with tears in his eyes. Seeing this, Julian stepped forward shifting back to his human form to be level with his father. Nikolay walked towards his son. He then embraced him, holding him tightly.

“Father,” Julian whispered.

“Oh Julian,” Nikolay smirked letting his claws come forth. “You always were so weak.”

“Wha-AH!” Julian arched his back as Nikolay’s claws dug deep into his back.

“Julian!” Othello screamed running to the front of the estate.

Enraged, Nikolay charged towards Othello. Quickly, Othello grabbed the gun from his pocket and fired three shots, each one hitting Nikolay. Nikolay stopped dead in his tracks. He felt the poison rushing through his veins. He collapsed trembling. Julian saw this and his eyes widened. He saw Othello standing, shaking holding the gun out at Nikolay. Nikolay tried to speak but the poison overtook his body causing him to collapse fully into the arms of death.

“J-julian,” Othello ran over to Julian’s side. “O-oh my god J-julian you’re hurt.”  
“I’m fine,” Julian said wincing slightly.

“No, n-no you’re not fine. Y-you’re bleeding so m-much an-” Othello was silenced by Julian cupping his head and kissing him softly.

“I said I’m fine.”

“O-oh. O-okay.”

“Hello, yes,” Adrian said limping over. “I would hate to interrupt but can we save the mushy stuff for once we know everything is back to normal?”

“Your father is right,” Julian said trying to sit up.

“Let me help you,” Othello helped Julian stand. “The demons are retreating.”

“Yea. We did it.”

“Did what?” Adrian asked.

“Lucifer and my father have fallen. A new king is in place and he will aid in bringing peace to all creatures.”

“And what’s the probability that he won’t go psycho when in power?”

“Slim to none sir.”

“I’ll hold you to it.


	31. Unity

-United Nations, New York, New York-

“Citizens of Earth,” Pete spoke into the mic as cameras filmed and flashed. “I come to you as a chosen representative of all spirit creatures to first offer our sincerest of apologies to you all. This war between realms was never meant to cross onto earthly grounds. Many of you have lost loved ones, young and old, and we know that no amount of words can rectify that. However, after a two week long deliberation between all representatives from all realms, we have come to the decision that we shall work to bring peace and unity between all creatures. This may not be easy, and change will not come quick, but if we all focus on rebuilding as one, we will progress as one. Thank you.”

Everyone clapped at the end of Pete’s statement and then winced as the microphones gave loud feedback as the microphone dropped on the floor. William and Ronald looked around the auditorium and realized Jesse was missing.

“Oh no,” William and Ronald both said.

“I have to go potty,” Jesse shouted into the mic then giggled.

The room erupted in laughter. William rushed and picked Jesse up then glared at his father who was supposed to be watching Jesse.

“You did this didn’t you?” William asked his father.

“He just slipped from my fingers,” Adrian chuckled. “And besides, we needed a little laughter.”

“I just think what matters is that we are all united as one on this earth now,” Alan said leaning on Eric. 

“Aye,” Eric said. “It’s a beautiful thing. We should geh goin though.”

“Yes but, has anyone seen Olly or Julian?”

“No.”

-Rockefeller Plaza-

Julian held Othello tightly as they stared at the New York City skyline. It was hauntingly beautiful. There was so much damage, yet certain buildings survived. Othello looked up at Julian and smiled.

“So,” Othello said.

“Yes?” Julian smiled.

“Are we?”

“A couple? I think so.”

“Okay good.”

“United as one.”

“United as one.” Othello smiled.


	32. The Bells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will like to apologize for neglecting to include a chapter regarding the wedding between William and Ronald. I had planned to address it in the final fic but after getting questions about it I decided to go back and add this chapter. I hope this did it justice. Once again, I apologize. The first chapter to the last fic is posted. I hope this is okay.

Ronald sat up and smiled, waking up from a beautiful slumber. Looking at his phone and seeing the date, May 5th, he smiled. Today was his and William’s wedding day. All the planning and the stress led up to this day. Ronald swung his legs out of bed and smiled rushing to the bathroom in his hotel room that he shared with Alan, Grell, Othello and the kids. Brushing his teeth and washing his face, he was all smiles. Hearing a knock at the door he turned and saw Grell standing at the bathroom door.

“Hey Ronnie,” Grell smiled.

“Hi Grell,” Ronald said.

“Oh you’re glowing already.”

“I am just so excited and nervous at the same time. I mean I know we have been together for years but this is different.”

“It’s commitment.”

“Exactly.”

“Mommy,” Jesse whined from his and his siblings room in the suit. 

“I’ll be back.” Ronald went to the kid’s room and smiled. “What’s a matter baby boy?”

“I wanna wear my dress.”

“Oh not yet sweetie. In a few hours you can put it on. First y’ gotta get your hair and makeup done.”

“Oooh makeup?”

“Yup!”

Jesse giggled and jumped up and down on the bed. Ronald smiled and grasped him mid air causing him to erupt in giggles. He set him down on the floor. Jesse ran to the bathroom and then Harmony popped her head up.

“Mommy,” Harmony yawned. “Do you get married today?”

“I do,” Ronald smiled. 

“No mommy! You can’t say that until the wedding!”  
“Ooops.” Ronald giggled. “Well me and daddy are getting married today.”

“Yay!”

“Ronnie,” Alan called out. “Room service brought breakfast.”

“Waffles!” Jesse cheered.

“Waffles!” Harmony jumped out the bed and ran to the kitchen area of the room. 

“Okay,” Ronald smiled and gently shook Will. “Buddy. Wake up. It’s breakfast time.”

Will opened his eyes and looked up at his mother. Ronald smiled and picked Will up. He kissed his head and walked to the bathroom helping him use it. He then cleaned him up and then set him at the table. Placing his smoothie down, he smiled thanking Alan for making the kid’s plate. Ronald made his plate and then sat.

“Are you excited?” Alan asked. 

“And nervous,” Ronald said. “I am just so happy.”

Meanwhile, William was awake in his shared room with his father, Eric, and Julian. They all ate breakfast and talked about today.

“So,” Adrian smiled. “My son is getting married.”

“I am,” William said with a smile. 

“Any specific reason you chose May 5th as your wedding date?” Julian asked.

“Ronald begged for the silliest reason. Because when he went to America in May years ago, he found out it was Cinco de Mayo and he ate so many tacos and his favorite lunch day in the office is Taco Tuesday so it worked out.”

“Only Ronnie,” Eric chuckled. 

“Yes,” William chuckled. “His main request is that at the reception there was a taco bar.”

“And y’ gave in.”

“I like tacos too.”

“You two were meant for each other,” Julian smiled.  
“It still blows my mind,” Adrian said chuckling. 

William rolled his eyes and ate. Looking at the time pass by, he grew more and more nervous. In just three short hours, he would be saying his ‘I do’s’ with the love of his life. He knows he wants this but to know that their love will officially be on display for the world to see did frightened him. After breakfast, they all cleaned up and got ready.

In Ronald’s room, they also were getting ready. Grell and Alan were helping Jesse and Harmony with their hair. Jesse and Harmony giggled seeing their heads covered in rollers. Othello helped Will get dressed in his suit. The colors they chose for the wedding was blue and grey. Will’s suit was grey with blue trim. Once Jesse and Harmony’s hair was done, they got dressed in their dresses. They wore matching grey dresses with blue flowers and matching bows in their hair.

Grell did her makeup and hair then hut on her bridesmaid dress. Although there was no red in her dress, it was a beautiful fit and the color was beautiful. Alan was also in a dress after Grell kept on insisting. Alan walked out and crossed his arms.

“Oh Alan you look adorable,” Grell giggled.

“I’m only wearing this because Ronnie said I looked nice in the dress,” Alan protested. “Not because of your insisting.”

“But you like it and you know Eric will love it.”

“Oh hush.”

“Is Olly wearing a dress.”

“Absolutely not. Getting him into anything other than a lab coat is a challenge.”

“Of course it is.” 

“I do wear something other than a lab coat,” Othello said stepping out in his tuxedo matching Will’s.

“Well you look nice.”

“Thanks Grell.”

Alan then gasped and smiled. “Oh Ronnie.”

Ronald stepped out of his room wearing an all white tux with lace and a train. Ronald blushed and looked at himself in the mirror. Grell covered her mouth, amazed at how beautiful Ronald looked.

“Ronnie,” Grell smiled. “You look beautiful.”

“Mommy looks like a princess!” Harmony cheered.

“Thank you sweetie.” Ronald said smiling. “So, I think we have a wedding to go to.”

They all left the room heading to the limo that was going to take them to the wedding venue. All the rehearsals and planning led up to this day. Ronald was all smiles holding his blue flowers in his hand. He smiled as he watched his kids experience their first limo ride. Meanwhile, William and the rest of his groomsmen were already at the venue. William looked at the rings as they sat on the pillow. Soon they would symbolize his and Ronald’s love for eternity. William sat as the clock reached two. In an hour he would be the center of attention.

“Relax man,” Eric said placing a hand on William’s shoulder stopping his pacing. 

“I am relaxed.” William said with a sigh.

“Y’ve been pacin’ fer like ten minutes.”

“Have I?”

“Yes you have,” Julian said. “Othello texted me and said they should be here in twenty.”

“Oh god.” William felt his heart begin to race. 

“Yer gonna pass ouh if y’ dun relax Will.” Eric sat Will down. “Y need a drink.”

“I will not get drunk before my wedding.”

“Not drunk, just a little something to soothe yer nerves.”

“Alright. I’ll have something.”

Eric nodded and poured Will a glass of whisky. William thanked Eric and drank it letting the alcohol work its magic. He sat and sighed closing his eyes to relax. He took deep breaths going over the wedding in his head. He was sure Ronald was going to look beautiful. He doesn’t even know what he would be wearing to the wedding. Opening his eyes he looked at the clock. It’s time. William stood setting the glass down. Eric smiled.

“Ready?” Eric asked. 

“I think I am.” William said. 

“Good. I jus’ wanted ta say thank y’ fer lettin me be yer best man.”

“I couldn’t have asked for a better person as my best man.”

“Thanks. Now let’s do this.”

Eric grabbed the rings and went to find Alan. Seeing Alan in a dress he grinned.

“Hey beautiful,” Eric said. “I goh the rings.”

“Thank you handsome.” Alan smiled taking the rings and pillow. “See you in a bit.”

“Alrigh.”

Alan walked back into the room and set the rings on the pillow. Grell and Othello put the flowers in the basket for Jesse and Harmony. Ronald stared in the mirror taking deep breaths. Alan smiled and helped Will hold the pillow.

“You look so handsome.” Alan said to Will. 

“Th-thank you.” Will said smiling.

“Alright. Is everyone ready?”

“Yup.” Othello said smiling. 

William made his way to the altar. He stood and took deep breaths trying not to focus on the eyes staring back at him. Then the music started. He looked down the aisle. First walked Eric and Alan, the maid of honor and best man. Then came Adrian and Grell and finally Othello and Julian. Then Harmony and Jesse walked down both pushing Will in his wheelchair while taking turns throwing flowers. Once they reached their spots, everyone stood and watched as Ronald walked down the aisle. William’s jaw dropped in shock and awe. William couldn’t believe his eyes. Ronald was glowing and beautiful. When he reached the altar, William took Ronald’s hand. Ronald blushed looking up at William.

“You look beautiful,” William said.

“Thank you,” Ronald smiled.

The wedding began.

“Ladies and gentleman,” The pastor began. “We are gathered here today to witness the union between Ronald Oliver Knox and William Timothy Spears.”

As the pastor spoke, William and Ronald kept their eyes locked on each other. They snapped out of their daze when it was time for the vows. 

“I, William Timothy Spears, take you, Ronald Oliver Knox, to love and to hold, to treasure, and honor, in sickness and in health, for eternity.” William smiled slipping the ring on Ronald’s finger.

“I, Ronald Oliver Knox, take you, William Timothy Spears, to love and to hold, to treasure, and honor, in sickness and in health, for eternity.” Ronald blushed slipping the ring on William’s finger.

“By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you wed. You may kiss the bride.” The pastor smiled.

William cupped Ronald’s cheeks and kissed him softly but with passion. Everyone cheered while the kids ewed and covered their eyes. Ronald giggled wiping his tears. He picked up Jesse and Will while William picked Harmony up. A family for eternity they truly will be.


	33. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. Part 3 is out. I added a chapter before this one so if you want to please go back and read it. Thank you.

He stood on the bridge staring at the depths of the waters crashing beneath him. He knew it was cold down there. But this was the only way he knew to make it end. All the pain and nightmares would all go away if he just…

JumpjumpjumpjumpjumpJUMP!

Falling...falling...fear...regret...smack...splash...peace…


End file.
